Baker's Dozen
by shadowed by passion
Summary: Bella Swan is a career driven woman after having her heart severely broken by her first love. Edward Cullen walks into her life and loves what he sees in her. Can Edward prove to Bella he's different than other men? Is Edward really all that different? Or is everything a lie.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. This little baby was inspired by a plot bunny my dear friend, banner maker, and pre-reader threw my way over 18 months ago. Chris sent me everything I needed to build these characters up. At that time, I was in the middle of writing a bunch of stories and it was put on the back burner. Then I left writing completely and the flame of that burner was blown out. After coming back and starting up OGCJM, I thought back to this little bunny. Well, Chris and me worked together to make it something that I think you will all enjoy. This is completely written. All the chapters are from 1400-2500 words. There will be 10 chapters plus an epilogue. All but the last chapter and epi are ready to go. I am thinking daily to every other day updates until complete. Any errors are mine and mine alone.

For those of you wanting an update on OGCJM, this is why that has been delayed. I was sucked into this and I have had a hard time pulling away from it to work on that. I promise it will be what I devote my time to from now on.

Without any more rambling and delay from me, I give you:

**Baker's Dozen**

The heat of the kitchen was starting to get the best of me. Monday mornings were typically spent waking at three to begin baking the surplus I would need for the week. By the time my bakery, Baker's Dozen, opened at six, I would be in need of a shower and a nap. Unfortunately, neither would I get for another twelve hours.

I heard the click of the lock being opened on the front door, before the bell chimed that someone had entered.

"Morning, Alice," I called to my best friend and employee. When I decided to put my passion of baking into a career, I knew there was no one I would rather have at my side than Alice Brandon. We had been best friends since before we could walk. With anything I did in my life, I tended to have Alice close by.

Even though I had worked for years making cakes, breads, and other doughy creations, when the chance to finally open my own company arose, I didn't have the confidence in myself to see it through. That's where Alice believed in me, and I knew there would be no way I could move forward without her.

"Morning, boss lady!" Alice giggled, pulling her apron over her head as she walked into the kitchen. "We really should invest in windows in here. It is hotter than hades. That beautiful spring air would feel damn good in here."

The blankets of snow we had all winter had finally given way to the spring flowers. We were starting to see the beauty that came with the month of May, and it was a beautiful sight here in the outskirts of Chicago.

"Renovation takes money," I told Alice. Even though Baker's Dozen had earned back all the initial money I invested, I wasn't ready to throw more money into the place. The building I bought five years ago was in the same lot as a string of businesses owned by an investment bank. Lucky for me, at that time they didn't own the plot that would be the future home of Baker's Dozen. Since I hold sole ownership of the building, I was able to renovate when and if I wanted to. I just wasn't sure I wanted to. I wasn't sure what the long term would hold for us, as well as Baker's Dozen.

"I would work for free, putting my salary toward renovations if it meant I didn't have to slave away in Hell."

Alice laughed at my sour expression. Best friend or not, she knew how to be a pain in my ass.

We continued to bake scones, muffins and cookies until the buzzer beeped. That daily buzzer was our signal; we had ten minutes left until the doors were to open.

I put the coffee on, and carried the last of the freshly baked goods out front. Alice worked diligently on plating all of the sweet breakfast treats, while I got the bagels and loaves of bread placed in the individual cubbies.

We had the mornings so perfectly planned out, that we were able to get things together, without a hitch in those few minutes before unlocking the door.

As Alice walked back from unlocking the door, it swung open, the bell chiming in time with the entering patron.

Same as every morning.

Mike Newton, longtime customer and our daily annoyance walked in. "Morning, ladies!" he called, walking to the counter.

"Mike, same as always?"

"Of course, Miss Bella. You have the best _muffins_ and coffee." Mike leaned on the counter, looking at Alice and me as we worked. It was the same every day. After a few weeks of this five years ago, we got used to him and his flirting ways. He stared too long. He touched when he paid. It seemed to be his nature.

"Four-fifty," I told Mike, although he knew the total. It was always the same, never wavering.

Mike paid his balance due, and left a tip for Alice and me in our jar. Always the same tip, also never wavering.

Although, today started to be different at that moment. Normally, Mike would take his muffin and coffee and head out the door. Today, Mike took a seat at one of our tables and broke into his muffin.

"You girls see the work they're starting a few store fronts over? Next to mine."

I looked to Alice who shrugged her shoulders.

I guess I would bite. "No, Mike, actually I don't pay attention to much when I come in. It's normally pretty dark out."

"Oh well, the other day, guess it was yesterday a crew of guys came walking around. They were measuring stuff and covering the windows of the empty space. Wonder what they are going to be putting there."

The storefront, two down from where my building was had been empty for two years. The space was next to Newton's Sports, and I knew Mike had wished he could combine the two. Unfortunately, his landlord refused. The upside of owning my own building did have its bonuses. Maybe I would renovate after all. For no other reason than to spite Mike.

"Hope they don't put some crap in there that will interfere with my business." Mike shoved the rest of his muffin in his mouth, crumbs falling to the table.

I shrugged my shoulders, thankful that the bell above the door dinged with another customer. Too much Mike this early was tiresome.

As the morning rush picked up, Mike found his way back out the door, not bothering Alice or me with any more small talk.

The morning passed in a blur, full of our regulars and a few faces that I hadn't seen before. Mornings were when we tended to have the same slew of people in. They stopped on the way to work, or on the way home from nights at the hospital down the street.

By afternoon, it was hit or miss if we would know any of the people who came in for handmade sandwiches or an afternoon pick me up.

The lunch rush had come and gone, and I was in the back working on a specialty order of cakes. I would have to work on them all week to get them done on time, and while we were slow, I wanted to get a move on it. I wasn't big on the specialty orders, especially not the ones that would require me to use my freezer space to store until pick up. But they were extra money, and that was always something of importance when running a business.

"Bells, I'm going to step out for a moment. It is dead out there. That okay?" Alice asked, poking her head in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'll keep my ear out for the bell."

"Thanks. I'll only be a minute. My mom's calling. You know how she is."

"No need to explain." Alice's mom, Ramona had been in a state of depression ever since Alice's dad died of cancer. I tried to help her cope, as she was there for me when my dad died, but no matter what Alice or I did for her, she wasn't handling being alone well.

My mind couldn't help to drift to my dad. Without him I wouldn't be where I was now. After he was killed in a head on collision, I was given a very sizable amount of money. It was given on the promise to chase my dreams and make my dad proud. Building up Baker's Dozen helped me grieve. If only there was some way to help my best friend and her mom.

Letting my thoughts drift back to the pain my best friend was dealing with, I started lightly singing a song I heard on the radio earlier about love and hope. I had my mixer going, getting the batter for my cakes ready, I never heard the front door chime, or someone walk into the bakery until they were clearing their throat at the entry of the kitchen.

I jumped, batter flying all over.

"Oh, Jesus, I didn't mean to scare you," a smooth voice said.

I turned, looking at the intruder of my kitchen. Before me stood a fine, male specimen. He looked to have a few years on my twenty-eight, but that didn't hurt his looks at all. He stood a good six feet, with a body build of a manual worker. He pulled his ball cap off, wiping his brow. His auburn hair shined with hues of red and gold in the lights of the kitchen.

"It's okay. Sorry I didn't hear you come in. One moment? Please?"

His smile was intoxicating. "Sure thing. Didn't mean to disrupt." He smiled again, nearly taking my breath away.

I wiped my hands on my apron, righting myself before walking out of the kitchen. As I stepped out, he was right there. I then realized he never really stopped looking at me when he excused himself. He just made himself less known.

Who knew how long he had been in the bakery while I was ignorant to his arrival.

"Oh, sorry," he said, stepping back. His eyes were a deep forest green, speckled with gold. His hands were up, keeping me from running smack into him.

"It's, it's okay." I gave him a shy smile, unsure of why I was feeling so timid before this stranger. "Um, excuse me?"

He looked around, realizing he was standing between me and the counter. "Oh, yeah. My bad. Guess I'm in your space, huh?"

"Just a little." As he turned to walk back to the other side of the counter, I couldn't help but keep my eye on him. He took large strides, walking with confidence. He wore ripped jeans and a short sleeve button up shirt, dust and dirt covering his pants and shoes.

"So, what can I get you?"

"What's good?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well, since I'm the owner, I'm going to have to say everything." Having him out of my area, I was suddenly feeling more confident in myself.

"Well, then, in that case, I think I would like to try your turkey and swiss on rye with a coke. That's homemade bread, right?"

"Would you expect any less out of a bakery? Especially one you were able to spy the kitchen of."

"Absolutely not." He held his hand out. "I'm Edward."

"Bella." I reached for his hand and gave him a firm shake. One of the many things I learned from my father was to never let a man get a hold on you. A firm hand shake showed a man you weren't just a soft, incapable female.

"Nice to meet you."

I gave him his total, watching as he pulled the battered wallet from his back pocket. He handed me a twenty for his six dollar order. When I handed him back his change, he placed it all in the tip jar.

I was about to say something, but the door flew open to the bakery. Alice stormed in, completely unaware of the guy in the shop.

"I swear, if I can't get her to stop this crap, I'm going to kill my mother myself. She won't need to worry about meds then. Doesn't she understand this is difficult on me too?"

"Alice!" I snipped, turning my attention back to Edward. "Sorry about her. She's having issues."

"Clearly." He chuckled under his breath, trying to keep his smile at bay.

I got to working on Edward's sandwich, trying not to throw something at Alice through the opening to the kitchen. She was stomping around in there, clearly not happy about the conversation she just had with her mother.

As I worked on the sandwich, I glanced up at Edward. He was looking around the bakery, taking in the place. At my gaze to him, his eyes focused back on me.

"Here you go. Turkey and swiss on my amazing rye." I handed him the rolled up sandwich and a bottle of coke.

"Well, thank you for the late lunch. Sorry for disturbing you before."

"No bother." I smiled at him as he nodded and headed to the door.

He was half way out, and I hated that he was leaving already. He wasn't someone who had been here before, that was for sure. I knew I would remember that face. It was godly. I couldn't help but want to remember every part of him, just in case this was a onetime encounter.

Edward pushed the door open, stopping before continuing to walk from the bakery. "If this sandwich is as good as you promised, I'll be seeing you again. Have a good day, Bella." He winked with a wave before the door closed on him.

My eyes were still locked on the door where he had left from as Alice came out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. I never intend to be unprofessional. I didn't even see him." Her face was red and splotchy. She had been crying.

"No worries, Alice. I don't think you scared him away." I pulled her into a hug. "At least I hope you didn't," I added quietly for my own sake.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! The love you have all been showing in the way of alerts, faves and reviews has blown up my inbox like I never expected! Thank you all for the attention to this little story. Please enjoy and I will see you in another day or two...

**Baker's Dozen**

Tuesday started much like the day before, only an hour later. Yet today, as I walked into Baker's Dozen, I chanced a glance at the strip of storefronts down from mine. Remembering what Mike said the day before, I looked to the second door, wondering if Edward was one of the guys working on the renovations that were being done there. He did fit the bill for being a construction worker.

To say he was on my mind since yesterday afternoon wouldn't be far from the truth. I wondered if he would really come back, or if he was trying to be kind. There was something about him that screamed to me like no one had ever before. Since my first and last love during my sophomore year of college, I tended to not let my heart get too indulged on the opposite sex. I put myself completely into my business, making sure I succeeded. Men and relationships only led to trouble.

But then there came Edward. A strange man I couldn't help but fixate on. His eyes were deep, and full of something I had never seen before in another man's.

I opened the door to the shop, ready to start my day. As much as I wanted to fixate on Edward, and watched the empty storefront to see if she showed up, I knew my business wouldn't survive my lust crush if I did.

Locking the door behind me, I flipped the back lights on so I could make my way to the kitchen. I turned my wall of ovens on and pulled the pans of prepped muffins, breads and scones from the refrigerator.

I eyed the cake batter I had been working on when Edward came in. It was prepped in spring pans to start the baking process today. Tuesdays tended to be slower on the front of needing to continue baking as the day went on, so I would be able to use a few of my ovens to get the cakes baked.

I couldn't help but glance to the entry of the kitchen every once in a while, wishing to see Edward there. I knew that wasn't possible, but I was still hopeful.

By the time Alice arrived at five, I had drank more than my own fair share of coffee, and was working on my cakes again. The pastries were on the cooling racks, waiting to be plated at the front. I already moved the bread and bagels.

I was hyped up, that was clear. It may have been the coffee. It may have been the hope that Edward would be back. It may have been the fact that for once in my life, my heart was beating for more than my business and Alice. As much as I knew that last idea was fleeting, I couldn't help but hold on to it. Maybe someday there would be more for me than cakes and bagels.

By the time the alarm dinged to signal it was time to get everything ready, I was lost in mixing cream cheese frosting. Alice jumped from her spot in the kitchen, getting everything out where it needed to be.

I had cakes already occupying two of my ovens, and as soon as the rest of the bread for the day was made, I would be using another two to finish baking my cakes.

I heard Alice unlock the door and the bell ring almost immediately. I knew Mike was here and for once, I didn't have the desire to deal with him, so I continued working on my frosting, letting Alice deal with his annoyance.

I listened to the normal banter that Mike gives as he waits for his order. Part of me idly wonders why we don't have his order premade to save us a few moments of his drama, but I would hate for him to feel a change after the last five years. Mike tended to be a man of routine, and I would hate to mess that up for him.

Before Alice was finished with the daily dealings of Mike, the front door opened again. I knew I couldn't leave Alice alone forever out there, so I placed the frosting in a cooler, and walked into the shop. There, on the other side of the counter stood the man I hadn't been able to get off my mind in over twelve hours.

True to his word, he had come back.

"Morning, Bella."

"Well, I take in the bread was good?"

"Amazing." Edward walked up to the counter, looking Mike over. There was a small amount of tension that played between the two men, but Mike quickly relinquished his standoffish nature. Grabbing his morning breakfast, he left with a wave to Alice and me.

"So, what can I get for you today?" I asked, stepping up to the register.

"What's good?" he again asked, a smile graced his lips before his tongue peeked out from between them.

"Everything."

"Of course."

After trying to explain to Edward how scones were far better than donuts any day of the week, especially when baked to perfection, he was more than willing to try one.

Edward completed his order with a black coffee and a promise to see me again later.

As he walked out with a wink and one final look, I couldn't help but melt on the counter. It was probably a good thing he hadn't showed up in the middle of a rush. I might not have been able to handle myself.

"Hot damn, that's the guy from yesterday, right?" Alice asked once the door was shut on him.

"Yep."

"Pretty sure he wants you like something fierce," Alice said with a giggle.

"Ha! I'm sure Edward's just being friendly."

"Bella, are you serious? He was eyeing you. He even gave Mike _the look_ because Mike was ogling your boobs. We might have no issue ignoring Mike, but it is clear that sex god isn't able to ignore him."

I tried to hold my laughter in as the front door opened again. Two guys walked in. They were both your typical blue collar construction workers. Dirt already covered their clothes.

They were talking quietly between themselves until they got to the counter.

"What can we get for ya today?" I asked.

The guys looked at each other and then at me.

"I think we will take two blueberry bagels, plain cream cheese and two coffees," the taller of them said.

I took a look at the guy who did the talking. His face, especially his eyes looked a tiny bit familiar, like Edward's, but I brushed it off. I was in lust. Everything was bound to remind me of him.

"You got it." I looked at Alice, but her eyes were locked on the shorter of the guys. He had longer blonde hair held under a baseball hat. She was like a lost puppy looking for a new home in him.

"Alice, want to get the coffees?" I asked, trying to control my amusement.

She smiled at me, trying to direct me to what, or rather who had her attention. I was thankful that men had never been at the forefront of Alice's mind, or mine for that matter. There would be no way we would have made Baker's Dozen a successful business if we had our minds in men's pants all the time.

I gave the men their total, and the blonde, the one Alice had her eye on took his wallet out to pay for their order.

The hushed conversation continued between the men as I filled small cups with my homemade cream cheese. I tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to.

"She _is_ pretty cute," the taller one whispered, the rest of what he said wasn't audible.

"The mom murder isn't that bad either," the blonde one said. "You saw her looking at me." I cut my eyes toward them as he nodded his head, a smile gracing his face.

I bit my bottom lip as I placed their food into a paper bag. Alice had their coffees prepped, but was no longer behind the counter. Probably was a good thing she didn't overhear their conversation. With everything going on with her mom, who's to know how she would respond.

"Here you guys go. Have a great day."

"We sure will," they both said, a bit of laughter ensuing between them.

Once they were out of the bakery, Alice came back out from the kitchen.

"Hot damn, where are these guys coming from? I was about to jump the counter." Alice ran to the door, popping it open and looking in the direction the two guys walked.

"Sure enough, they're working next to Newton's. Think they know your god?"

"They could possibly know Edward." I thought to what they said about Alice. It was clear they knew who she was and then who I was, since they both made separate comments.

If they did know him, then they all had to be working next to Newton's. That thought alone excited me. If they were there working, how many days would I be graced with the presence that is Edward? Would they be working at the place they were remodeling, or would this be temporary until the job was complete?

My mind stayed on Edward, but I couldn't put too much thought into it as the morning rush started. Alice and me were on our toes, both putting the prior thoughts of men behind us.

**Baker's Dozen**

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. Edward would come in, get breakfast, and sometimes come back for lunch, always spending a few minutes to talk with me if we weren't busy. I always prayed he would be in when I had a few spare moments. There was something about him that brought the school girl back into me. He flirted, and I flirted. He was the highlight of my day.

By Friday, I was made aware that Edward was the one heading the construction crew at the remodel in the storefront two doors over. He was the owner of Cullen Construction, a very well-known company in this area. I had seen the company name on many projects throughout the city. Edward, his brother, Emmett, who was the taller, gruff one, and their best friend, Jasper, the one Alice wanted like crazy were personally working on this project.

I slowly inquired from him why they were doing something as easy as a remodel, instead of throwing a crew of guys on it. They all seemed that they typically worked on far more extensive construction projects. He let me know it was going to be a day care for his sister-in-law, Rose, who was the wife of Emmett. It was something personal for them. They wanted to make sure she had everything she needed and that it was all done correctly. Edward said with the age of the building, he didn't want to take any risks when there were kids involved.

By the second week, Edward started coming in earlier, occasionally with Jasper in toe, walking in, almost in step with Mike. There always seemed to be tension between the two men. Stares, eyes of discontentment, stand-offish body language.

Alice said that Edward would scowl whenever Mike was being his typical self. I wasn't sure if Edward was a respectful man who expected every other man to be equally as respectful, or he was jealous of Mike's blatant staring.

By the end of the second week since first meeting Edward, he was in the bakery before Mike, which was a difficult feat, since it required Edward to be waiting at the door for us to unlock it. Edward would then stay until Mike would slink his way out, never laying an untasteful eye on us.

After five years of almost constant ogling, Edward managed to put a stop to it and I hadn't a clue how to thank him, but I knew I had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Have I mentioned how FLOORED I am over the love you are showing this story? I want to thank you all for the love. Seriously! But know, without Chris, this never would have happened. I turned her 800 word bunny into this. Make sure to thank her as well. :)

**Baker's Dozen**

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked, walking in the kitchen. It was a Monday morning and I was elbow deep in a cake, a special cake. I had my iPhone plugged in to my iHome, something I never did for morning baking. It tended to distract me, yet today, I had been singing and shaking my hips with the beat, working in a happy place. My dark long hair was pulled up high on the top of my head, my apron covered in batter and frosting.

"Making something," I replied, not taking my hands off the cake. I was trying to sculpt something I had never done before, and I was feeling a huge lack of confidence.

"Clearly, but it's Monday. We don't have time for you to be working on cakes. We need to get everything made." Alice was pulling her hair up, looking like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Ali, don't worry. All is done."

Alice was tying her apron around her waist, looking at me, confusion painting her face.

"When did you get here?"

"Me?" I reached over and grabbed my coffee and looked at the clock. It was just after four in the morning. "Couple hours."

Saturday and Sundays, Harry, a family friend watched the bakery for me. Alice and me needed a day or two off every once in a while. I would come in and bake in the early mornings, but then the rest of the day was mine to rest. Since I had the weekend off, I decided to rest as much as possible and get in early – a plan to create.

"Bella? _What_ is going on?"

Alice walked over to the side of the counter I was on. "What is that?" she inquired.

I looked at her, humor looked to be covering her face as she realized what exactly I was making.

"A hammer. Doesn't it look like a hammer?"

"Oh, it looks like a hammer, but I'm not understanding why."

I dropped the piece of cake I had just cut off, throwing my hands into my pulled back hair. Shit, now I would have to wash my hands, again.

"I don't know why. I need to do something for him. I need to see him outside of here. See if he's really interested, or if he's a flirty guy that also seems to be a little possessive."

"I'm sure he's interested, Bella."

"Yet he never asks me out and you said Jasper never mentions him or me. I've put myself out there. Told him I was free and available, but he doesn't bite. I don't know what to do. You got Jasper to ask you out. Maybe Edward just isn't in to me." I pulled the rolling chair over and plopped down, the early morning finally catching up with me.

It had been almost a month since Edward first walked into Baker's Dozen and we were still playing this cat and mouse game. I didn't know what was going on, but my heart need to know. I was extremely interested in him and I desired to get to know him more, but every time I thought he would ask me out, when the conversation was right there, he would pull away.

"I need to do something to get his attention."

"So you made him a hammer?" Alice raised her eyebrows, trying to understand what I was thinking.

"I'm an idiot?" The more this idea played in my head, the stupider it seemed. I was putting myself out there for a guy who probably wasn't as interested in me as I was in him. I would turn out looking like a complete loser.

"Not at all, just interesting. I love your expressions through baking."

I tried not to chuckle at her comment. The lack of sleep, over-indulgent in coffee this morning were going to drop me before I finished this cake. "This is stupid. Tell me it is and I'll throw it out."

"Bella, this is the first time in a _long_ time I've seen you want something more than to work. You deserve to have a life outside of this place. Yeah, it's your baby. You built it from the ground up to make your pops proud, but I doubt he would want you living your life only for the bakery." She looked at me, giving me the eye that only Alice can give. I knew what Alice was trying to imply. My dad did everything for his job and for me after my mom left. My dad worked and had no life, had no love, had nothing other than his job and me. He always wanted me to have more, yet the last five years, I was being exactly who my dad didn't want me to be.

"So you don't think this is a stupid gesture?"

"Stupid, no. Weird and something that only you could pull off, yes."

"I'm throwing it away," I huffed.

"You are not. Now, how can I help?" Alice inquired.

I grabbed my coffee and took a gulp. "Uh, you can get the fondant and start rolling it out?"

"You got it."

I had worked on the fondant at home the day before. I wanted to make sure this would be ready for Edward when he came in for his morning breakfast and fondant needed time to sit.

By the time the daily alarm signaled, Alice and I had everything ready for the day; my cake for Edward included.

I placed it in a nice box, leaving it on the counter in the kitchen. I wasn't exactly sure how to present the cake to him now that it was completed.

Alice opened the bakery doors, letting Edward in. "Good Morning, Edward."

"Good Morning to you too."

I stood in the entry to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. Alice looked to me, but my focus was off into space. I wasn't sure I was completely ready to put myself out there. After years and years of keeping my heart and life guarded, I wasn't sure if I was ready to open it back up. Yes, it was nice flirting with Edward, but making a move past flirting I wasn't sure I was ready for.

"So, what can I get you today?" Alice asked Edward.

"I think I will take a cinnamon scone." It didn't get past me that was the same thing Edward ordered the first time he ate breakfast here.

"Coffee too?" Alice asked.

"Of course." Edward walked over to the side of the counter, near me. "How was your weekend?" he asked as she approached me.

I snapped my eyes to him, finally focusing on the present situation. "It was very good. How was yours?"

"A tad busy." He paused and the pause drew out a bit. He sucked in a breath, meeting my eyes. "I miss seeing you on the weekends."

I couldn't help but smile. "I miss seeing you too."

The bell above the door rang, signaling Mike entering. Edward reached out to me, lightly running his fingers down my arm.

In the back of my mind I registered Alice helping Mike, but I was lost in Edward. In his eyes. In his gentle touch. In his smile. In his unruly hair. In his warmth, and masculinity. There was so much more to Edward than I had ever noticed before. This was the closest we had ever been to one another for more than a moment and I didn't want it to ever end.

"So, uh, I made you something," I said, breaking the bubble that was around us.

"Oh? Something more than my morning breakfast?"

"Yeah. It's kind of stupid, but I wanted to make you something to say thank you."

"What do you need to say thank you for?" he asked.

"I just did." I reached out, taking his hand in mine. His palm and fingers were rough and calloused in comparison to mine. Years of manual labor showed in his hands. Yet the tips felt soft and baby smooth against my skin.

I led Edward into the kitchen, stopping him at the counter. "So, this is for you and you can share it with your team, or take it home and overindulge in it. Whatever you want."

His hand was still in mine. His eyes were locked on the cake. He wasn't saying a word. Or moving.

Shit.

"I'm sorry. I knew this was a stupid idea. Can we ignore this and go back out there and I will give you your breakfast like I do every day?"

Edward lifted his head, his eyes again looking into mine. The specks of gold in his eyes seemed to shine. He pulled his hand from mine, placing it on my arm, the other hand finding purchase on the side of my jaw.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in a long time. And it's far from stupid." Edward pulled me into a hug, wrapping me tightly in his arms. I inhaled his smell, relishing this moment. I hadn't been in a man's arms, in any capacity in more years than I wished to admit to. This was Heaven.

Our moment of bliss, at least in my mind it was bliss, was broken apart by a minor commotion in the bakery.

Edward broke our hug, taking an extra moment to look at me up close.

"Stop looking at her like that!" Came a yell from the bakery.

"We should go," I said, worried about the state of my business.

Edward grabbed his cake and pulled me behind him in a very protective manner.

The scene before us when we exited the kitchen would have been comical had it not been going on inside my business. Mike and Jasper were nose to nose. Alice was behind the counter, hands cupped at her face. I was thankful that the morning rush had yet to start.

"I can look at who ever I want. Whenever I want."

"When it's my girl, I say no. If you can't keep your eyes and disgusting ways to yourself, maybe you shouldn't come in here anymore." Jasper took another step closer to Mike, raising up to an intimidating stance.

"Newton, what did I tell you about being a douche?" Edward called from my side. He set his cake down on the counter, making sure it was in a way that both men could see it. Across the handle of the hammer 'thank you for being you' was written in script.

"Mike, what do you have to say? Since I wasn't out here to keep you in check you decided to make another attempt at being a perv? I know these girls put up with you for far too long, but now, you are done. Either keep your eyes and your comments and your hands to yourself, or find a new place to dine. Got it?" Edward gave Mike a look of pure hate and anger. He was in a protective stance, ready to fight if needed.

The door opened, and the bell dinged. All three men took a step back from one another. Mike grabbed his breakfast, but Edward refused to let him leave.

"She made me this," he said, pointing in my direction. "Until either one of them makes you something you didn't pay for, you have no right. Got it?"

You could hear Mike swallow his fear from across the room. He nodded lightly, pulling himself from the light hold Edward had on him.

Alice and I took care of the new customer that had walked in.

I heard Edward ask Jasper what had happened. I wanted to ask Alice the same question myself, but I knew now wasn't the time.

"I was watching him from outside, hopeful that he had respected the request we made to him to stop harassing the girls. I don't think he had seen you inside with Bella before you went back there. Well, he was making eyes, and then when Alice turned around he reached out and touched her."

"Touched her how?" Edward asked. I wanted to stop working and listen to all what had transpired, but I knew that wasn't an option. The rush of the morning was upon us and there was no time for me to be distracted. I knew I would be able to ask Alice later.

Edward placed money on the counter for his now cold coffee and scone before grabbing his cake.

Both men waved to us before leaving. Part of me wanted to chase Mike down and kill him for breaking the moment Edward and I were having in the kitchen. The other part wanted to chase Edward down and try and reenter that bubble we had been in. Neither were available options at the moment.

**Baker's Dozen**

The day seemed to drag on after the morning excitement. Part of that probably was due to the early morning and then caffeine withdrawal. I was starting to feel the fall of my energy level at a very rapid rate.

Edward didn't come back for lunch and without that break, it didn't help the slowness of my day. I wasn't sure how to deal with the feelings from this morning and then not seeing him again. We never got to finish the moment we were having and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Maybe for him he was thankful for the interruption because he didn't want this to keep going forward. Maybe having the interruption made him realize he was about to do something stupid.

Maybe I needed to hide in a hole and go another almost decade without male contact.

Alice and I were about to lock up for the day. We would clean and prep some things for the following day before leaving.

Right as Alice went to lock the door, Edward appeared at the other side of the glass. He hadn't ever been in this late and I was suddenly very hopeful.

"Good evening, ladies." He wore a smile on his face, but it didn't seem to completely carry to his eyes.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked him, my heart about to beat out of my chest. I took a step from behind the counter toward him.

Alice silently excused herself to the kitchen after locking the door.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry for this morning." He took the last step to me, lightly reaching his fingers out to stroke my wrist.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's Mike."

Edward grimaced at the name and shook his head. "Still, Jasper shouldn't have reacted in such a way. He is very smitten by Alice and he doesn't always know how to properly express himself." He isn't the only one smitten.

"It's okay. Really, it wasn't your fault. Or Jasper's."

There was an awkward silence between us. His fingers continued to lightly trail on my wrist. Our eyes searched each other's. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth, nervousness overtaking me.

"So…" I said, breaking the tension that was building between us. I wasn't sure if it was a sexual tension, or just extreme awkwardness.

"So, I stopped by because I needed something as well. A, uh, slice of cheese cake."

"Cheese cake?" I asked, my heart sinking.

"Yeah. You do sell cheese cake, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. We already put everything away. Let me just go get it." My words were slow, spaced out. I walked into the kitchen, leaving Edward at the counter.

I really had hoped this would be it. He would finally ask me out. Alice looked at me and I shook my head. She knew then his evening visit wasn't to melt my heart and fill it with butterflies.

"Cheese cake. I need cheese cake," I mumbled to her.

"Did you not just make him a whole cake?"

"Yeah."

Alice handed me the cheese cake sampler we make.

"Thanks."

"Sorry, Bells."

I shrugged her off, walking back to Edward. He picked out the slice he wanted and I placed it in a to-go box.

"So, Bella, what do I owe you for this?" he asked, holding the box up.

"Nothing. It's on the house."

"You sure? You already made me a cake. I don't want to impose."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's not a big deal.." To say the mood within the bakery had went south would be a huge understatement. I couldn't wait for him to leave so I could fold in on myself and cry.

He set the box down on the counter and walked around to where I was. "Bella, I wouldn't be completely honest with you if I said I only came here for the cheese cake. I'm honestly not that good at this. It's been a really long time since I've been," he paused, "interested in someone. Ever since the first time I saw you, I was, uh, pulled in." He took my hand in his, turning mine so it was palm up. He ran his thumb along the creases on my palm. "Bella, would you be interested in maybe going out with me some time? Maybe?"


	4. Chapter 4

Seriously, still blown the frick away! You all are amazing and the love you are having for this is awesome! Seems like you all were about to hate on Edward there with the cheese cake. Sometimes Edward is awkward too. :)

**Baker's Dozen**

I gave Edward my number and he called me before leaving so I would have his. He promised me he would message me later to set up a time for us to get together.

Quite frankly, I couldn't wait. I was overly excited that he finally asked me out, but at the same time, I was worried if the idea of Edward wouldn't be as good as the real thing.

By the time Alice and I were done cleaning up and prepping a few things for Tuesday morning, I was beat. I pulled my phone out, debating on messaging Edward. I didn't want to be overeager and I wasn't quite sure on all of the adult rules of dating. I hadn't been on a date in many years, and a first date was even longer since past.

It was almost seven by the time I got home, and as much as I wanted to wait up to see if Edward would message me, I was far too tired.

I made myself a bowl of soup and changed into my pajamas. With my phone and soup in hand, I made my way to the couch and turned the TV on. Pulling a blanket over my legs, I rested the bowl of soup on them, waiting for it to cool. I changed the channels trying to find something that would interest me long enough so I could eat before I completely passed out.

I settled on a cooking show and critiqued every baking dish the lady made. Half way through my soup, I changed the channel and watched a crime and drama show I had never seen before.

By the time I was finished eating, I was too interested in who the killer was, so I stayed curled on the couch, clutching my phone, waiting for a message.

Buzzing woke me from my sleep, confusion thick on my mind. I blinked my eyes a few times, looking around my living room. I was curled on the couch, the TV and lights still on. The buzzing that had woke me sounded again. I reached around the couch, hunting for my phone.

I pulled it up and looked at it; the bright light causing me to squint. It was just after eleven and I had two new messages – both from Edward.

My heart picked up speed almost instantly. I took a deep breath and swiped my finger across my phone, unlocking it so I could see what he had to say.

_So, I was thinking maybe Thursday night? Dinner and a movie if you're free. Or whatever you want to do._

_That wasn't very suave. _

I giggled at the second message. He was far more suave than he gave himself credit for. I was about to reply to him, when my phone vibrated again.

_Shit, it's really late. Sorry. I didn't even notice. _

I quickly typed out a reply letting him know it was okay and Thursday would be great.

I laid on the couch, not caring to move and thought about how I would work out a date on Thursday night. I would have to get a lot prepped before then to make up for leaving early Thursday and possibly not getting in as early on Friday.

Maybe this was why I was single, I thought as I drifted back to sleep.

**Baker's Dozen**

The week leading up to my date with Edward moved fast in the way that I didn't have nearly as much time available to work on work matters and it was slow due to wanting to be with him, outside of the bakery.

Edward agreed to pick me up at my apartment at five-thirty. That in and of itself was a challenge. We closed at five, which meant I was leaving Alice to close by herself. It wasn't that I didn't find her extremely capable and it wasn't that I had issues with trusting my business with others, it was different.

It took me many, many months to completely relinquish the weekends to Harry, so I knew this too would be a challenge.

I walked out at four-thirty, my best friend bidding me the best of luck and with the promise of me providing her details as soon as I was able to give them, and headed home.

I had spent my evenings since agreeing to the date rummaging through my closet. I hadn't a clue as to what to wear on a date. Most of my attire was black shirts and jeans, since that was what I wore daily to the bakery.

After pulling everything I owned out, I was able to find a skirt Ramona bought me when I graduated college. Lucky for me, it still fit. I threw a black tank and cardigan over it and prayed it would suffice.

It took me forever to get ready, probably because I was bouncing from extreme nervousness. I decided to try and do my hair, but it looked like hell. I thought I needed make-up, but I sucked ass at putting anything other than lip gloss on.

When all was said and done, I washed the make-up off my face and brushed my hair out. Trying not to overdo it was probably the best way to go. I wanted this to go well. I wanted to impress him, but the small, logical part of me reminded me that I already had impressed him.

With five minutes to spare, I was pacing my living room waiting on him.

He rang the buzzer and I wasn't sure if I should let him up, or meet him down there. I opted to go down. I didn't know what the expectations were, but maybe staying neutral was for the ultimate best.

When I threw the door of the apartment building open, I was blown away by that which was Edward.

He was in a pair of khakis and dress shoes. His button up shirt showed just a tiny bit of his toned chest at the top. His hair was its normal messy self, but not hidden by a hat. In his hand was a single red rose.

"Wow," he whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Wow is right," I whispered back.

"This, this is for you," he said, holding the rose out for me. I took it and couldn't help but place it to my nose, inhaling the scent. This was the first time I had gotten flowers since high school, and that was only when you could send them to raise money for sports. Half of the time they would come from my friends, which were girls – never from guys.

"Thank you." My voice was shy.

"I figured I needed to get you something after you made me a cake. Granted, this flower isn't nearly as nice as the cake you made me."

"It's beautiful, Edward."

"As are you." There was a pause. "Well, shall we go?" He held his hand out for me and I graciously took it. I had been waiting for this moment since the first time he walked into my bakery and I didn't want to delay it any longer.

**Baker's Dozen**

"So, how did you get into the bakery business?" Edward asked as the waitress walked away from our table, leaving our drinks.

"Well, hmm," I thought back to how I would bake with my grandma as a kid. She watched me when my dad would work late hours and she loved cookies. "It was a family thing. I picked up baking different things when I was little and I held on to it. It's probably my only true passion. What about you? Why construction?"

Edward coughed, his eyes getting wide. "Excuse me?"

"Construction? How did you get your start?"

"Uh, well, I had a few rough years after college and I was having a hard time finding, uh, work in my major, so I found a job working construction where Emmett had a job. After that, things just fell into place. I had a knack for it. We were able to leave the other company and start our own." Edward's tone was off, not his normal lighthearted self.

"Got it." Edward didn't seem to want to elaborate, so I left it at that, not wanting to ruin the date before it really started.

Edward was a tad bit tense, but he seemed to be trying to push past it. Maybe this was as new to him as it was me. By the time dinner was done, the normal happy Edward was back.

He took my hand and led me out of the diner we had been eating at. Once outside, he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his side.

I couldn't help but melt against him. "Sorry about my reaction in there. It wasn't intentional."

"It's okay." I looked up at him, through my lashes. "I understand not wanting to talk about certain things."

He slowed his walk, placing his hand which wasn't around my waist on my chin. He looked into my eyes. The moment was passionate in and of itself. His thumb gently ran up and down my cheek.

"Thank you for being so perfect."

Unsure how to respond, I smiled at him, placing my hand on his over my cheek. The warmth from his hand was a nice contrast from the cool night air.

We walked in a comfortable silence down the street to the movie theater. There was something about Edward that set me at ease. I had a feeling that if I wanted this to work with him, it would. At this moment, I wanted it to work. I wanted us to fall into a rhythm of being together, but I wasn't sure how realistic that was.

My mind thought about all of the things I would be open to if I let myself be with another. I had been alone for so long that all of this seemed brand new. The idea of sharing myself scared and excited me.

Edward tightened his hold on me as he opened the door to the theater. We were going to see Great Gatsby. Edward apologized for the pick. He said there wasn't much playing at all. Where I agreed there weren't many good movies out, I was elated to see this on the big screen.

We sat in our seats, and the awkwardness seemed to settle in again. The previews were playing and Edward sat tense in the seat next to me. He looked around, almost as if he was searching or was paranoid.

"You okay?" I asked, whispering to not disturb anyone around us.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone I knew." He leaned back in his chair, seeming to relax.

About halfway through the movie, he placed his arm around me, pulling me to his side. The last of the tension was finally gone.

I looked up at him and he was looking back at me. His eyes held so much. I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, but he looked as content as I felt. I resituated myself, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped tighter around me, his hand rested on my lower back.

Slowly, he ran his hand up and down my side and along my arm. His fingers tangled in my hair, gently playing with the strands.

Edward rested his head on mine. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

I turned my head. We were face to face. Nose to nose. Lips to lips. The energy between us had always been undeniable. Even with the first date awkwardness that we had between us at dinner, we sparked. We could light a room up with the chemistry we could make together.

Edward's hand that wasn't around me came to my face and cupped my cheek.

My lips slightly parted, my tongue lightly peeking between them. My heart pounded in my chest. I knew the look in his eyes. I knew the feelings I was feeling. I also knew I hadn't been this close to anyone in a long time.

I started to doubt myself and if this was the right thing to do. Before I could put too much thought into it, Edward somehow moved his face closer to mine, yet still wasn't touching me. His breath lightly blew over my face.

"Bella," he whispered. Had we not been this close I know I wouldn't have heard him. His thumb on my cheek moved slightly. The hand on my back pulled me a tiny bit closer. I moved my hands to his chest, grasping at his shirt lightly. "I want to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" I replied, just as quietly.

Edward's eyes closed, contentment covering his face. He closed the space between us, our lips meeting. It was soft and sweet, yet as our lips molded together, I knew I would need more. There was no way I could kiss him once and let go.

It ignited something within me that hadn't been set on fire in a long time. Want. Desire. Passion.

I slowly opened my mouth to him, our tongues slowly tangling with one another.

He pulled back, taking a deep breath. Our eyes were again locked on one another. To anyone around us, we looked like a pair lost in one another. Edward placed his lips to mine lightly. I relished in the fact our lips were united again. He pulled back far too quickly for my liking, but we were in a movie theater. We couldn't push this too far.

We spent the rest of the movie, his arm around me, my hand on his chest, content.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again... So they had the first date and first kiss. I loved some of the guesses that were made as to what is up with Edward. In time... Well, here is chapter 5 - this is our half way point! After this, 5 more chapters and an epilogue. I'm sure there will be some outtakes in EPOV (okay, I know there will be some because Chris made me promise). Also, for those waiting so very patiently on an update for OGCJM, the next chapter is almost finished. Til later...

**Baker's Dozen**

"Bella, thank you for the date. I've loved spending the night with you." We were standing at the door of my apartment. I wasn't sure if I wanted to invite him in. I twirled the rose he had given me between my fingers.

"I had a great time." I shuffled my feet, looking at the petals of the flower. They looked like little pieces of silk.

"I would really love to take you out again sometime." I looked up at Edward. He wore a smile on his face. "That is if you want to."

"Yeah, I think I would really like that."

"Well, okay then." There was a pause. "Well, uh, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow. Sounds good."

"Okay. Good."

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Kiss me again?"

He released a breath and took a step toward me, placing his hand at the base of my skull, letting his fingers tangle in my hair. I felt his lips brush against mine. I placed my hands on his hips, dropping my flower when his lips fully connected with mine.

Edward wrapped his other hand around my back, pulling me to him. The hand in my hair ran up my scalp, lightly pulling on my hair. This was the hottest thing I had ever been part of. My hands moved up his sides, wrapping my arms around him.

He lifted me, backing us against the door to my apartment. Our bodies molded together and we got lost in one another. There was a connection with Edward that I didn't want to lose. I was ready to hold on to him and never let him go.

He broke the kiss, both of us gasping for air. My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and his arm around my back was holding me up at his level. Our foreheads pressed together, both of us panting.

"You are amazing, Bella."

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, not even thinking about if I was ready for that. If I was ready for this to go any further.

Edward placed his lips to mine, kissing me quickly. He set me to the ground and looked to his wrist, checking his watch.

"I would love to, really I would, but I have to get home."

I couldn't help the pout that my lips created. Even though I wasn't sure I was ready for us to be locked in my apartment together, I knew I wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"But I will see you tomorrow," he added. "That I can promise you."

"Okay."

"I had a wonderful time," he said, placing his lips to mine again.

"I did too," I said when we broke apart.

Edward took my hands in his. "Until tomorrow, beautiful."

"Until tomorrow."

I watched him as he walked away, not taking my eyes off him until he made his way to the stairs and was out of sight.

**Baker's Dozen**

I was at the bakery early, probably too early for the lack of sleep I got. Once Edward left, I went inside and collapsed on the couch. I went over the whole night in my mind. I knew there was more to Edward than what met the eye, and it intrigued me. I wondered why he had to rush home. I understood we both had to be up early, but it wasn't even ten yet. Although, he did have a physically challenging job. He probably needed more sleep than I did.

I ended up falling asleep in my clothes from the night on the couch. I woke at two and decided I should get moving for the day. Friday's were a busy day, but I still didn't get in before four most of the time. Yet, here I was at three in the morning, day dreaming about Edward while my pastries cooked.

I couldn't wait for him to come in. I needed to see him and make sure the connection I felt with him the night before was still there. I wasn't sure if we were overly involved in the moment, or if it was real. But I knew that once I saw him, I would know. I would feel it and I hoped he would feel it as well.

I heard the lock turn and the door open to the bakery. Alice came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Ah, you are here! I hoped you might be. So, how did it go?" she asked, grabbing her apron.

"It went amazing, Alice. He was nothing but a perfect gentleman until the goodnight kiss." I could feel my face light up at the memory of it.

"Oooooo, really?" Alice wagged her eyebrows, coming to the other side of the counter from me.

"Yeah. I don't think I have ever been involved in something so amazing before."

"Well probably not since you have been celibate for years now."

I rolled my eyes at her. "And even before then."

"Well, Edward _is_ older. I'm sure he has some skills that the younger guys don't."

"Alice!"

She laughed. "You know it's true."

"Yeah, but at the same time, I asked him to come in and he said he needed to get home. It wasn't even that late."

"Maybe he was tired?"

"He sure wasn't acting tired. If you know what I mean."

Alice laughed. "I don't know, but I know he's into you. Don't fret about it, Bells. All that will do is work you up and that's not what you need."

"I know." It had taken me so many years to get over being cheated on in college. When I let my mind wander to the ifs and buts and ridiculous not even possibles, I ended up creating issues that weren't even real.

Alice and I worked in sync until the timer dinged. When I walked out of the kitchen, my face lighted up. There was Edward, standing at the door, waiting for us to open.

I couldn't control my smile as I walked to the door and let him in.

"Well, good morning. Fancy seeing you here," I said as he pulled me into his arms.

"I couldn't wait to see you a moment more. I thought about breaking the door in."

I laughed. "You could have knocked."

"True." He placed his hand on my chin, cupping my face. "How was your night?"

"Amazing." I edged my way on my toes, to get closer to his lips.

He broke the gap, placing his lips on mine. Everything from the night before came rushing back. All of the feelings were right there.

"God, damn. Get a room! This is a business," Alice chastised as she came out of the kitchen, plates of pastries in her hands.

I licked my lips, hating we had been interrupted. "I probably should get back to work."

Edward quickly kissed me again before he let me go. "Do you want any help?"

"Naw, why don't you have a seat and I'll bring you some coffee."

I walked away from Edward, hating that I couldn't stay there with him longer.

The day went painfully slow after that. Edward didn't come back for lunch and I hated that he couldn't come over.

By three in the afternoon I was like a caged animal. I really wanted to see him, but at the same time, I didn't want to look like a complete psycho if I went over to where he was working to see him.

Alice watched me as I walked back and forth from the kitchen to the shop and then back and forth, over and over again. I think I was driving her crazy.

"Just go see him, Bella. You're gonna lose your damn mind."

"How do I make myself not look crazy? He'll think I am overly attached if I go there to say hi."

"That's why you are going to bring this." Alice handed me a bag of stuff. I opened the bag and saw a bunch of sandwiches wrapped up. "They have to eat lunch after all."

"Alice, this is perfect." I pulled my best friend to me and gave her a hug. "Even though with my luck I will probably scare him away by showing up, I need to see him."

"I doubt you will scare him. He looked quite involved this morning."

I pulled my apron off, throwing it on the hook in the kitchen before I took off with the bag of sandwiches.

I walked slowly, but with purpose, to the storefront where I knew I would find Edward. I hadn't been in here and I wasn't sure I should walk in or knock or what.

As I debated what I wanted to do, the door swung open and a stunning trio of blondes were staring back at me.

"Can I help you?" the one in the middle asked.

All of the moisture in my mouth evaporated. Thoughts of things I didn't need to think of came to mind. "I'm, uh, looking for Edward," I spit out, my voice cracking.

"And you are?" the same blonde asked.

"B-bella."

"Oh, the girl from the bakery! I'm Rose, the owner of this place, Emmett's wife. And this is Irina and Kate, friends of mine." She pointed at the girls next to her.

"Edward, you have a guest," the one I think Rose said was Irina yelled.

"Come on in," Rose invited. She seemed to be appraising me and I suddenly felt inadequate and small.

Edward walked out from somewhere, hard hat on his head. "Bella, what are you doing over here?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I brought you some lunch. I hope that's okay."

"She brought you lunch. How sweet," Irina said. I could sense her sarcasm, or maybe I just didn't like her.

"It _is_ very sweet of her." Edward walked to me, wrapping me in his arms. "I didn't think I would get to see you again today. This is a wonderful surprise," he whispered in my ear.

"Well, I figured you might be busy, and you have to eat…" my words trailed off.

"Thank you for that. I'm starving."

Edward released me from his hold and I handed him the bag. "Well, since you're busy, I'll head back out."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tonight, okay? The boss over there is being a huge slave driver."

Rose laughed, but gave him a smug look at the same time.

I walked back to the door of the building. "It was a pleasure to meet you," Rose called out when I was at the door.

"You as well," I replied.

I heard Irina say something and Kate respond, but they were too quiet to make out the words. Either way, the tone didn't sound like they shared in the pleasure of the meeting.

First impressions were everything and I wasn't sure what it was, but I really didn't like either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Today... I have nothing to say...

**Baker's Dozen**

Weeks had passed since Edward and I had our first date. We had gone out quite a few times for dinner, the nights always ending after an amazing make out session and never passing my front door. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be a perfect gentleman or what, but with how attracted to him that I was, I really wanted to take it to the next level.

I invited Edward over for a nice dinner. I planned to cook for him and see where things went from there. I knew that having him in my home would take things to a new level, but I was ready for it. I needed to see if he was ready as well. Before I let my heart be fully opened to him, I had to know this wasn't just a fling for him.

I opened the door to my balcony, setting up the small table I had out there for us to eat at. I placed a candle on the table along with plates. I hoped it would be a good intimate setting for us.

The chicken was baking in the oven along with potatoes and corn. I uncorked a bottle of wine and left it to chill on the counter. Looking to the clock I saw I only had about thirty minutes before Edward arrived. I quickly dressed in a nice V-neck halter dress I picked up after realizing I had little to no clothing to be seen out at nice restaurants in and waited. My hair was pulled up in a bun, and my makeup was always lacking, but that was me.

On time as always, Edward rang the buzzer. My heart started to pound in my chest. This was it!

I let him in the building and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. He lightly knocked on the door, letting me know he was there.

I looked myself over in the mirror quickly before letting him in. Edward looked amazing, always dressed in a way that told me he was confident in himself. His hair was slicked back, but it already protesting the style. He was in a polo and a pair of khaki shorts. In his hand was a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, placing a kiss to my cheek.

"Back at ya." I moved out of the way, holding the door open for him.

He stepped in, moving his sandals once he was in. "These are for you." He held the flowers out to me.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." I took them, holding them to my nose.

"Not as beautiful as you." I looked down, feeling shy. His complements were something I could definitely get used to.

I placed the flowers in some water, taking my time. My face was flushed from his complement and the heat from the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful in here. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while."

"Oh? So what do you normally eat?" I glanced over my shoulder at Edward. He had moved into the small kitchen area and was leaning against the counter. He looked so comfortable and relaxed in my space.

"A lot of take out and quick meals. Well, plus what you feed me for lunch."

"You can't sustain on that for long." I walked back to Edward. He held his hands out for me, pulling me to him.

"Well, that's the downside of being single for a long time. Some would figure how to cook for themselves, but with my work schedule, it isn't something I can manage. Cooking takes time, and some days, I don't have much free time."

Edward wrapped his arms around me. I arched my back a tad so I could still see his face. "Well, I would love to cook for you more often if you would like."

"I just might have to take you up on that." His lips met mine and he placed a light kiss to them.

"Not that I cook daily, but that's because I have no one to cook for. Cooking for one isn't worth the mess."

"Well, maybe when you aren't cooking for only yourself you will do more of it." He brushed the back of her fingers on my face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Actually quite often."

"No, I mean, with your natural beauty. So many girls cover themselves in makeup, yet one of the things I first noticed about you was the fact you were natural. You don't need all that crap and you realize it."

My cheeks started to blaze. I wasn't sure what to say or how to respond.

"I think I should check the food."

"Okay." He pulled me tight to him again, placing a kiss to the top of my head before letting me go."

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

He nodded and slowly walked from the kitchen.

I went to the oven and opened the door. The food was just about finished and that was probably a good thing. I thought I would overheat if the oven was on much longer. I walked to the sink and grabbed a piece of paper towel. I wet it with cold water and patted my face, trying to will the heat away.

I poured us both some wine and went to find Edward. He sat on my couch, flipping through a book I had on the table. He looked up as I walked back into the room, setting the book down.

"You have a nice place here," he said.

"Thanks. I have thought about moving, but I have no real reason to. I hate throwing my money to rent, but taking care of a house isn't something I desire to do." I took a seat next to him, handing him a glass of wine.

"That I understand. As much as I love working all day, building things, it is never as much fun to do in your own home."

"So you own a house?" In that moment, I realized there was still a lot about Edward I didn't know. I took a long sip from my glass. Maybe this was a mistake. I knew nothing about him, yet here I was, opening my home, and possibly my heart to him.

"Yeah, a small place right outside the city. Been there for a while."

"Wow. So what else don't I know about you?" I asked, right as he took a sip from his wine.

He seemed to choke on the liquid before swallowing it down.

"Uh, well, hm, I am the younger of two kids."

"I knew that."

"My parents hate that I went into construction. They were okay with it for Emmett, because that was how he was. But they always desired more for me. They wanted me to be a white collar worker. A doctor or lawyer or accountant. It was something I had dreamt of since I was a kid."

"What happened?"

"I grew up. I changed. It wasn't realistic anymore."

"I wanted to be a vet for the circus, so I understand growing up, but being a doctor or lawyer, that's a pretty grown up profession."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't me anymore."

The conversation started to feel tense, just like it had on our first date. The subject of Edward and his personal life seemed to be off limits for him. As much as I wanted to know more, I didn't want to push it at all.

I set my glass down and silently excused myself, feeling extremely vulnerable.

I pulled the food out of the oven and set it on the stove top. Everything looked and smelled amazing. I took a step back from the oven, and I was met with Edward. He was directly behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that in there."

"No need."

"No, there is a need." He pulled back and turned me so I was facing him. "It's been a long time since I've been with someone, let alone someone I really like and really care about. I'm not used to opening up about myself. I'll work on it. I promise."

I raised myself up on my tippy toes and kissed Edward's jaw. His stubble poked at my lips. "It's okay. Really."

He wrapped me in his arms. We stayed wrapped together until I remembered the food was quickly cooling on the stove top.

Edward helped me get the food outside and we ate, the conversation staying light. We talked until the summer sun started to set and we were illuminated by only the candle on the table. Our feet danced together under the table and our hands were joined as we enjoyed one another's company. We drank wine and laughed about the random things we were sharing.

My hand eventually left Edward's running up and down his arm. I could see the goose bumps that covered him from my soft touch. He leaned in, twisting my chair so I was facing him. He opened his legs and pulled my chair between them.

"Hey," he said, looking into my eyes. The wine had taken effect. My eyes felt hooded and my body was sensitive.

"Hey back."

His tongue peeked between his lips, wetting them. The small amount of moisture glistened in the candle light.

He placed his hands on either side of my face. The tips pushing their way into my hair. He pulled me to him, meeting me in the middle. Our lips met and I knew there would be no turning back.

The kiss started soft, but it quickly turned needy and full of want. Edward was what I wanted. Even though I knew there was so much still hidden between us, I needed more. I placed my hands on his chest, needing to feel him. The thump of his heart pounded against my palm.

His fingers ran through the hair along my scalp, until he found the bun. He messed with it until my hair tumbled out, falling down my back and around my face.

He pulled me closer to him. Our kiss broke and he trailed tiny kisses down my neck and where my chest was exposed by my dress. He nudged a knee between my legs, separating them slightly. I willingly let them part as his other knee came to move them apart even more. I moved my hands from him, lifting my dress up slightly so I could straddle his lap on the chair.

Once I was on his lap, we resumed our kissing. My hands made their way into his hair, lightly tugging on the short hairs in the back. His hands roamed the exposed skin on my back, touching every part of me he could. His hands roamed around, lightly brushing over the bottom of my chest.

I broke our kiss, panting. I looked in his eyes and they were full of want and desire. I arched myself back, giving him better access to what I hoped it was he wanted. He kissed down my neck and chest, placing kisses to the exposed top of my breast. He lifted his hand, running his finger along the top of my dress. The plunging neck line and my current position gave him an amazing view of the girls under my top.

His touch was light and gentle as he continued to run his finger along the fabric and exposed flesh.

I could feel him getting painfully hard between my legs and I knew if we didn't move from the balcony, our first time might end up be filmed by one of the neighborhood voyeurs.

I moved my hips back and forth, earning a groan from Edward. "Damn, Bella. I don't know how much more of this I can take." His breath was coming out very raspy. I knew he was as turned on as I was.

"Then don't keep denying it. Come with me back inside?"

He stood up, lifting me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, our lips connecting again as he walked us back inside.

"Bedroom, down the hall, left door," I provided as I kissed his neck.

Edward carried me to my room and set me on the bed. I felt vulnerable and on display for him. My dress was hiked up. I was sure he was getting an amazing view of the lace thong I was wearing. The top of my dress was a bit off, exposing my one nipple.

Edward lowered himself back onto me, holding his weight off me with his arms. We continued exploring one another's bodies as our lips found their rhythm again.

I started to tug on his shirt. I needed to feel more of him. When I did, Edward pulled back. I hoped he would help me, but something seemed to snap within him and he straightened up. He ran his hands through his hair.

I panted, trying to come down from the high of being with Edward and being so close to finally being together.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked him after a few silent moments, other than our labored breathing.

"I have to go," he said, looking around the room.

"What? Why?" I was confused. We were both not consenting adults about to have a really good time together? I propped myself on my elbows, looking at him.

"I just, I have to go. It's late and I have to."

"It's Saturday. You don't have to work tomorrow, do you?"

"No, it's not that. I just have to go."

"Edward, it's," I paused, looking at the clock. "I don't understand."

He dropped his head to his hands. "I know, I'm sorry. I just have to go." He stood up from my bed, walking to the door of the room. I was still laying back on the bed, but this prompted me to get moving.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, following him out of the room.

"No, nothing." He was putting his shoes on, quickly and with purpose.

"What are you not telling me, Edward?" This felt like college all over again. I wanted to fold in on myself and cry.

"Bella, it's not that." He placed his hand on my cheek and my body couldn't help but relax into his touch. "I promise, I _will_ explain, but not now. I really have to go. Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful. I'll call you."

He placed a quick kiss to my lips before opening the door and running down the hall. I could hear his feet on the steps before the door closed behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

I won't lie, I'm a tad nervous for the reviews to flow in on this chapter. There are things I want to say to offer reassurance, but at the same time, I can't because I don't want to ruin the story for you. Just trust. That's all I can say.

**Baker's Dozen**

Sunday, Edward messaged me and called and emailed and harassed any way he possibly could, but I was stuck, in bed like a girl with a broken heart. Except I didn't have a broken heart, at least not yet. I hadn't given him complete access to my heart yet. I knew there was something he was keeping from me. I didn't know what it was, or to what extent it went, but it scared me.

Maybe he was on parole and had a curfew. Maybe he had a night job as a crime boss. Or maybe he was married and I was being played.

I took a deep sigh. I couldn't think that was a possibility. Maybe a girlfriend. But even that, I hated to think was a real possibility. His brother knew about me, as did his wife. Surely they wouldn't let him play around on their sister-in-law. Unless they would?

I grabbed the bag of Cheetos and took a handful. It was stress eating at its finest.

I was a sad, sad individual.

I laid back in bed, trying to not think of all the things that happened the night before. I was so sure. We were so close. Things seemed so perfect and then they weren't. If only I understood why. What happened in that split moment? What caused him to back away and literally freak out on me?

I closed my eyes, but all I saw was him running away from me. I knew he wasn't actually running from me, but he was running toward something. And it wasn't me. The memories of being broken hearted came back to the forefront of my mind. I had sworn I would never let anyone get in and hurt me, yet here I was. Letting someone in and about to be hurt.

After spending the day holed up in my bed, binging on junk food, I decided I wasn't sure what to do between Edward and me anymore.

**Baker's Dozen **

"Bella!" The banging was persistent as I worked in the kitchen. Edward had been at the front door of the bakery at four-thirty. It was now thirty minutes later and Alice had taken to putting ear plugs in, trying to drown out the sound.

I was sure if anyone happened to be around the plaza this early in the morning they would think Edward was crazy. I just wasn't ready to face him and face the truth of what he was keeping from me. I figured the longer I stayed naive the longer before I would have to suffer the pain.

"Just let him in, will you?"

"Alice, I don't know. I honestly don't know anymore."

"Bells, I know he really likes you. Jasper said he talks about you all the time. Drives everyone crazy."

"Likes or not, he is hiding something. He keeps running out on me. I don't understand it and I can't have him break my heart. I can't find out he's like everyone else."

"I know, but don't shut him out, okay? Now, if you aren't going to let him in, I will."

I took a deep breath in my nose, blowing it out my mouth. I closed my eyes and tried to find some peace within.

"Okay, fine."

I walked out to the shop. Edward looked pathetic outside. His forehead was against the door and he was looking at his feet. His hands were on the glass on either side of his head still lightly banging away.

He must have seen the movement, because he looked up as I got closer.

His eyes were sunken and he looked like shit; like he hadn't slept since I last saw him.

I unlocked the door, letting him in.

"Bella, why didn't you let me in? Never mind that, why did you ignore me all day yesterday?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I'm insecure and I need to know what you aren't telling me? Yeah, can't happen. Yes we had been dating for a few months now, but this was still new. I couldn't push limits we hadn't even set.

"I know Saturday was shitty of me. I know it was. If the situation had been different." He took a deep breath. "Know I didn't want to go. I really wanted to be there with you, together. I did. I still do, but time got away from me. I had to go pick something up and shit. I feel like I'm throwing excuses at you. I'm sorry. Honestly, I am."

He pulled me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around me. "I never want to let you go. I don't want to lose you. I am such a tool when it comes to all of this, but know, I want to be with you. Only you." He pulled me back so he could look at me. I kept my eyes trained on his chest. Placing his hand on my chin, he lifted my head so I had to make eye contact with him. "Bella, please, don't tell me I fucked this up."

I swallowed the pool of saliva that had built up in my mouth. I was feeling nauseated and ready to collapse. "You didn't. I want this to work with you too. I really like you, Edward. I just need to know that you feel the same."

"I do. I honestly, truly do. You are like no one I've ever met before. I promise." The words and truth behind them showed in his eyes.

He pulled me back to his chest before lifting me up so he could kiss me. Our lips molded together and it felt right. It felt like he was made for me and me alone.

Our kiss was interrupted by Alice, clearing her throat. "Haven't I already told you two to get a damn room with that?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Edward said with a chuckle.

"Better be, construction man. Now, I need my baker here to get her ass back in the kitchen. This dough isn't going to cook itself."

Edward kissed me lightly once more before setting me back on my own two feet.

"Get back to work. I will be back in a bit to get something to eat." He let himself out and I locked the door behind him.

"Guess you made up?" Alice asked, wagging her eye brows.

"Yeah, I guess." I really wasn't sure and I was happy Alice interrupted. Edward and I needed to talk before we kept going with the physical.

"That looked like more than a guess, Bells."

We worked together in mostly silence, trying to make up for the lost time I had created when I decided to make out with Edward.

We both had our hands full of donuts, scones, muffins and other breakfast goodies, trying to get them plated out front in time for the doors to open.

Monday's were not the days to be slacking, and I had slacked big time. Even before letting Edward in, my heart hadn't been fully into the job at hand.

I started the coffee and I prayed that we didn't have any customers until we were open for ten minutes, otherwise they would all be waiting on said coffee.

Alice unlocked the door and Edward wandered his way back in. He looked far better off than he had the first time I had seen him today.

"Hello, sir. What can I get you?" I asked him, smiling as big as I could at him.

"Well, I was wondering, could I have some cake frosting?"

I raised my eye brows at him. "Frosting?"

"Yeah, then I can cover you with it."

I laughed, unable to contain myself. "Bet you would like that."

"Hell yeah I would. Another day maybe. For now, a chocolate muffin and coffee."

"Due to delays in morning production," I shot him a look as I grabbed the muffin, "there will be a delay on the coffee."

"How dare someone cause you a delay." He smiled at me. God, I loved his smile.

I walked around the counter, we had yet to have anyone else come in and I knew I only had a few moments before that would change.

"Thank you, Edward."

"I didn't do anything other than cause delays to my coffee."

"You did way more than that." Even if I didn't know what he was hiding, he did prove something by coming in and seeing me. I placed a quick kiss to his lips just as the door to the bakery opened.

"Back to work. I will have your coffee ready in a few."

The day went on far better after my morning with Edward. All three of the guys came in for lunch, which pleased both Alice and myself. I knew she was falling hard for Jasper and it was nice to see them together.

Alice deserved someone who made her happy after all she had dealt with these last few years.

Unfortunately for my social life, I was in the kitchen cooking for a good part of the time they had been eating. My business and dating life were clashing like polka dots and strips.

There was a knock at the kitchen door. Edward stood there, looking at me as I was kneading dough for loaves of bread.

"You guys heading back?"

"Yeah. Work awaits us. Few more weeks and we should be done there."

"Oh?" I couldn't help but think what would happen to me and him once he wasn't working right next door.

"Don't worry, I'll still be in for you to feed me."

I smiled at him and set the dough back in the bowl. "So, I was thinking. This weekend is the forth and there's that carnival in town. Would you like to go?"

"This weekend?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"I can't. I have other plans this weekend."

"Oh."

"Rain check? We can do dinner one night this week?"

"Yeah, maybe. I have a few custom bakery orders I have to work on for a few clients. They have parties and such this weekend. Red, white and blue will be my frosting this week."

"I see. Well, we will work something out, okay?"

"Kay."

"Ed, let's go!" Emmett called from the shop.

"See you soon."

I gave him a smile as Emmett appeared in the doorway. "Gotta take my boy. Sorry!" Emmett grabbed hold of Edward, pulling him out of sight.

**Baker's Dozen **

The rest of the week was insane and busy. I don't know why I had agreed to four custom orders. They were all for people who I had made cakes for on other occasions, so I didn't want to lose the business, but I was stressed and beside myself.

Other than breakfast and the occasional lunch, I didn't see Edward at all. We texted and talked a bit on the phone, but my days were busy and when I wasn't working, I was sleeping.

Thankfully, Saturday was here and I could rest. All of my cakes had been delivered Friday evening, and the bakery was closed for the holiday.

Since Edward didn't want to go to the carnival, Alice agreed to go with me. Jasper was out of town visiting his parents. He had asked Alice to join him, but she knew there was no way she could be gone for an extended weekend from her own mother.

The excitement and laughter that was in the air was energizing. Kids ran around with candy, their parents on their heels.

Alice had a huge lollipop and I had cotton candy on a stick. Next up was a funnel cake. Everything about carnival food, as well as the atmosphere in general, made me remember my dad. Every year we would come to the carnival whenever it was in town. We would spend more money than it was worth to try and get a stuffed animal at the games. He would ride the rides with me even though they gave him motion sickness. All because he knew how much I loved it all.

Ever since losing him, I had made it a point to come to the carnival at least once a year. If for no other reason to remember those times. That was part of why I wanted to come with Edward. I wanted to share that piece of me with him. Maybe another time.

Alice and I were about to get on the Ferris wheel when I spotted a head of hair I recognized. I would know it anywhere. It was unruly and did whatever it wanted, when it wanted.

"Ali, doesn't that look like Edward up there?"

It was getting a tad dark, but the guy who I swore was him stood under the light of the 'Guess My Weight' sign.

"Ah, maybe?"

I looked closer and watched him, stepping out of line. He turned his head and I saw it was, in fact, Edward.

As the people around him moved, I noticed he wasn't alone. He was holding the hand of someone else. A blonde someone else.

My heart sank. My breathing became labored. My body started to shake. Was Edward really no different?

The girl turned her head and looked right at him. She smiled and he kissed her forehead before pulling her in for a hug. My eyes were focused on what I could see of her. She was beautiful and tall. She resembled Kate and Irina. Maybe this was why Irina made all those snide remarks. Maybe she was in on him being a massively huge player.

I dropped my cotton candy, no longer hungry for anything sweet, or anything at all for that matter. It took all of my control not to find a trash can and throw up.

My heart might not have been broken before, but it was for sure broken now.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I honestly am unsure how to respond to some of your reviews. Your anger is directed ALL over the place. At Edward, Bella and even me. What did I do? I wrote what I was told to write (remember, this wasn't MY plot bunny - LOL). I will say, none of this was drama for the sake of drama - it was the arch of the story. Sorry if you took it as me looking for a wow factor. This is why I stated back in chapter one this story was completely written before posting started. No one but the owner of the plot bunny directed anything that was written. With that, I give you what happens next.

**Baker's Dozen**

Alice took me home after watching the same display that I'd watched. Did he think I wouldn't be there? Did he think I wouldn't see him? Did he simply not care? Maybe this was his way of getting out of being with me. Maybe this was some sick game he played.

I curled in my bed, crying until I fell asleep that night. I was beyond heart broken. I was positive Edward was different. Yeah, I knew there were things he wasn't telling me, but I honestly didn't think he was with someone else. The thoughts may have come to my mind, but I really didn't think he had that in him. He seemed so concrete on the fact that he really liked me and wanted to be together.

Yet, then he is out with someone else. She was beautiful. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure it was Irina. It was the only thing that made sense. Especially after how she treated me that one day.

Alice came in my room, setting a plate on my nightstand. "I called Harry. He said he can handle Monday. I offered to come in and bake tonight."

"Alice, I can't do that. Monday is-"

"Bella, you are in no place to go in there. Your business is in good hands with us. Plus, I think you need a few days to pass before you have to face Edward."

I knew she was right. I knew that there was no way I would be able to keep myself composed if I was face to face with him.

"Okay. What did you tell Harry?"

"That you were sick. Some nasty virus and we weren't sure how long you would be down for. Just in case."

"Thanks, Ali. You are the best. Have you talked to Jasper?"

"Naw. Plus if he knew Edward was a lying, cheating bastard, I'm mad at him."

"Don't let my dating drama mess that up for you. You deserve him."

"Not if he condones that shit behavior. Now rest. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay."

I rolled around in my bed, trying to get comfortable. All I could think of was Edward with someone else in his arms. The tears started flowing freely again. I cried and cried until there were no more tears to cry, my head hurt and my body gave up.

I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming over and over of him with her. Him seeing me and laughing. Finding hilarity in my misery and pain.

I woke in a sweat, the sun setting low on the horizon.

I rolled myself out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. I turned the sink on and splashed cold water on my face, trying to rid myself of the dreams I had.

"Hey, sleepy head." Alice was propped against the door frame.

"I can't believe I let this happen to myself again."

"Oh, Bells. Men are just shitty."

"I know. That's why I've been alone for over a decade. My heart is safer that way."

"Come on, I picked up some Ben and Jerry's on the way back from the bakery. Let's take our minds off this shit, okay?"

I nodded, following her to the kitchen.

She handed me a pint and a spoon and grabbed herself one as well.

We plopped on the couch together, covered in a blanket and watched chick flick after chick flick until we both passed out.

**Baker's Dozen**

I took three days off. I knew it was a bad idea for my business. I had never taken time off, but I needed the break. As it was, after all texts and calls went unanswered Sunday from Edward, and then me being out sick Monday, he was at my apartment trying to get in. He rang the buzzer, but we ignored it. Eventually, he gave up and left.

On Tuesday, he found someone to follow into the building and got to my door. He sure was persistent for a cheater. Alice deflected him with a scowl, telling him I was highly contagious before slamming the door in his face. He messaged me like a stalker, trying to get an update on my health status. I ended up shutting my phone off halfway through the day. It was difficult to try and mentally move on when the person who caused you pain wouldn't go away.

Wednesday, he came back, bringing flowers and soup along with a movie. He told Alice he didn't care if he caught what I had. He missed me and was worried. She took the stuff he brought, but slammed the door in his face again.

He never tried to shove his way in. He seemed to accept he wasn't welcome in, but he didn't seem to understand why.

Thursday came and I decided I needed to show my face and deal with what happened.

As I got ready, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wish I knew what it was about me that people, men in particular disliked. I didn't date in high school, unsure of myself. By the time I got to college, I wanted to find someone to call my own. I found Seth and he was perfect. Maybe more than perfect. That was until I saw him sleeping with some cheerleader bimbo. He broke my heart and I was never in a place to let it be shared again.

Until now. Until Edward. Until giving into my desires for him, I had never looked at another man with the idea of dating and being together.

I held the tears back that I knew would fall as I thought of these men who had gotten into my heart. I showered for the first time in days, pulling my hair up before getting dressed.

I walked into the bakery, ready to face the music. I had to deal with it. There was no point in delaying the inevitable any longer. I had to end it with Edward and let him know I knew he played with my heart.

I flipped the lights on. The bakery looked the same as always. Harry did take wonderful care of my baby. He was one of the only men I knew I could trust. He had also been my dad's best friend. He was almost like a second father to me.

I made my way into the kitchen and started turning on the wall of ovens. I went to my iHome and turned on some music, needing to stay out of my mind. I knew in no time I would be seeing Edward, and I wasn't sure I would be ready for that if I spent the next two hours thinking about him.

The music blasted through the speaker, giving me the mental reprieve I needed. I let the music carry me around the kitchen, finding a rhythm.

By the time Alice got there, I had everything but the bread done and out in the shop.

"Well, aren't you on a roll?"

"Pun intended?" I gave her a smile. It wasn't a real smile, but I was trying.

"No, but it works."

For the next hour, Alice worked side by side with me, not saying much. I tried to stay out of my thoughts, but the closer we got to the doors opening, the more my heart started to pound.

The alarm went off, and Alice looked to me. "Want me to deal with the daily visitor?"

I took a deep breath. "No, I've got it. I have to face this eventually, right?"

She gave me a look of support. I knew she wasn't completely on board with this idea, but it had to happen. I had to face him. I only hoped I would be able to keep my professionalism about me since I was in my bakery.

I stood at the exit of the kitchen, taking a few deep breaths. This was it. I looked at the door, and Edward stood outside, his back to me.

He was hunched over, his hands running through his hair. It hurt my heart to see him in such a vulnerable state, yet I knew he didn't deserve my sympathy.

I found my resolve and walked to the door, unlocking it. I didn't open the door for him like I normally would. I didn't even wait for him to enter.

I walked behind the counter, trying my best to ignore his footsteps behind me.

"Bella, are you okay? I've been so worried about you. What was wrong? Why didn't you answer my calls or texts?" He almost sounded sincere.

"Why would you waste time worrying about me? You clearly aren't as into me as I am into you."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He looked confused. He sure was a good liar.

"I'm talking about you and _her_. I saw you together! Irina. That's her name, right?" I yelled. Anger rushed out of me.

"Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about!" His voice was getting louder. Why was he denying it?

"At the carnival. The one you were too busy to come to with me. I saw you with _her_!" I screamed. A customer came in. Alice nudged me, moving me away from the counter. Edward moved down with me, following me when I walked into the kitchen.

"The carnival." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew he was caught.

"Yeah, the carnival! I saw you there with her! How dare you! I thought you were different." It took everything in me not to hit him. To smack him. To make him feel the physical pain I had endured mentally.

"Let me explain-"

"No, I don't need you to explain. After years, and years of refusing to let anyone in, I let you in. You didn't even care. You treated me like I didn't matter. Like every other guy does. If you were with someone else, why did you bother? Why did you flirt with me? Why did you act like you were interested?" My voice was echoing off all the metal in the kitchen. I was sure everyone in the shop could hear me, but at that moment, I didn't care. "You broke my heart, Edward," I finished, throwing myself down into the chair in the corner.

"Bella," he whispered, making his way to me. "Please, listen to me."

"Edward, I can't take anymore lies. It was nice while it lasted. Now, I have to go back to work." I stood to make my way past him and try to put this all behind me, but he stopped me.

"Bella, no, I won't let this go. I won't let you go!" He turned me so we were face to face. "Bella, please."

I looked to my feet, unwilling to listen to whatever he had to say. "Bella," he placed his hand on my chin, lifting my face so I had to look at him, "I know you have felt that there were things I was, uh, withholding, but maybe it's time I came clean."

"Edward," I sniffled out, the tears I didn't want to let fall, started to make their ways out of my eyes.

"Bella, I've never told anyone I wanted a relationship this before. For that matter, there never was anyone before you for a long time that I wanted a relationship with. No one ever meant enough to me to pursue. But you, you mean so much to me. I should have shared this with you before now, but I didn't know how to. And then it seemed too late to tell you, even though I knew I had to. This is all so new to me." He looked to the side, like he was trying to think his words carefully. "Bella, I didn't cheat on you." He looked me back in the eyes. "I would never cheat on anyone. That's not me. Not ever. I can understand why you might have thought that after seeing me with someone else at the carnival."

I sucked in a ragged breath, trying to keep from breaking down. I wrapped my arms around my middle, trying to hold myself together.

"But, Bella, I was there with my daughter. The girl you saw me with, that's my fifteen year old daughter."

**Baker's Dozen**

And let me say - I am thirty-one and I've NEVER stopped holding my dad's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

You all have such mixed emotions in your reviews.

**Baker's Dozen**

"Your what?" There was no way I heard him correctly. He has a child. A child that is more than half my age. How did he not tell me this?

"My daughter. You saw me with my daughter, Sophia. Sunday was her birthday. I promised her I would spend the weekend with her. She wanted to go to the carnival. I didn't even think. I should have told you sooner."

"So, wait, you have a daughter? Like an almost grown adult daughter?"

He laughed a forced laugh. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't like to think about that though. Her getting older is something I like to imagine isn't possible."

I sank back into the chair I had been in previously.

"I know we haven't been together long, but why didn't you say something? I get not wanting me to meet her, but not to even know she exists? What if I don't like kids, not that she's a little kid, but still. Maybe I'm being irrational on this, but I think I deserved to know."

"Fuck. I know. I really, honestly know." He dropped to his knees in front of me. "I know I should have said something. It's been a long time since I've been on a date with someone where it went past a first date. I'm just as new to all of this, Bella. Please, god please forgive me. I'm going to tell Sophia about you. I want you to meet her. I want to make this right. I feel so much with you. I can't believe I fucked this up."

"So, when you would leave abruptly? Did you have to get home for her?"

"Yeah. Or pick her up. Like the night we were, uh, you know, I had to pick her up at a friend's house. I know this probably has to look bad, but know, you are it for me. If you still want me, I'm yours. I shouldn't have kept this from you. Not after how serious things got."

"Edward, I just need a bit of time to really think about this. And I probably should get back to work."

He closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair. "Understandable." A pause. "Just don't shut me out, okay? Please talk to me so we can work through this."

"Yeah, okay. Promise."

He stood, holding his hand out to me. I accepted it and he pulled me to him, wrapping me in a hug. "I still never want to let you go. Don't make me," he murmured.

"Time, Edward. I need time."

He released me, a smile on his face. "You can't blame me for trying."

"That I can't. Now, I need to get out there."

"Talk later?" he asked, almost in a begging tone.

"Yeah. Later."

I walked out of the kitchen, leaving him there. I needed to get away before I gave into him without fully thinking this all over. I was really into Edward and I didn't want to lose him, but it hurt that he didn't trust me with the information of his daughter. Although, I can't say I would have been any different. Parents protect their children. I understood that. I couldn't shame him for trying to protect his child.

Alice looked my way as I joined her behind the counter. The customers were backed up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I get it."

Alice and I worked to get the line moving. At some point in time, Edward slid his way out of the kitchen and the bakery.

I knew the moment he left. I felt it in my heart.

I was thankful for the fact we were busy, because it kept me from allowing myself to break down over all of this. It was no lie, I was an insecure woman who was scared of being cheated on or lied to. Yes, he didn't lie, but he withheld something very major from me.

By the time the morning rush was over, I could tell Alice was itching to know what was going on. She was bouncing and her work was lacking its normal momentum.

After about five minutes of calm in the bakery, Alice looked to me, taking the cloth I was cleaning up with from my hands, forcing me to address her.

"So…"

"So what?" I asked.

"What happened in there?" she asked, pointing to the kitchen.

"We talked a bit."

"Did he have an excuse for being a cheating bastard?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. If only it were that easy. I shook my head, unsure how to even address this. "He says he wasn't cheating."

"Oh?" she said, cocking her head to the side, clearly unbelieving what I was saying. "And you believe that bull shit?"

"He said it was his daughter."

"That sure didn't look like a kid."

"He said she's fifteen."

"And you believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe. Or do. I mean you can't lie about having a kid. It's not like I won't meet her if I forgive him."

"True. So you going to forgive him?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I want to. God, Alice, I want to. I really feel this intense connection to him, but I don't know. This is huge. I have so many questions. Where's her mom? What will she think about his dad dating someone who was in junior high when she was born? So much, Alice."

I leaned against the counter, resting my head on the wall.

"Well, if you really care about him, you will find a way to make it work." Alice smiled at me as the door opened.

We both turned to look at the incoming customer, but instead it was a delivery man.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The man with a dark complexion and a shaved head looked between Alice and me.

"I'm looking for a," he looked at the card, "Bella Swan."

"That's me."

"Well, then this is for you." He set a box on the counter. "If you could please sign here as well."

I took the clip board he was handing me and signed my name where he pointed.

Once he left, I took the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful bouquet of red roses.

I knew who they were from before I pulled the card out.

_Dearest Bella –_

_I know you asked for time, but I can't stop thinking about you. _

_The desire to come over there and pull you into my arms is beyond overwhelming._

_I hope I can prove to you how much you mean to me. How much I want you in my life. _

_In both mine and my daughter's lives. _

_With all my heart – _

_Edward_

I pulled the roses from the box, placing them into the vase that was in the bottom of the box.

I set them up on the top of the counter, wanting to be able to look at them.

I knew no matter how much time I gave myself to think about everything, I would still end up letting him back in. There was no way I couldn't.

**Baker's Dozen**

By the time I closed the bakery, I had received another five flower deliveries. If I could say nothing but one thing about Edward, the fact that he was persistent would be the top on the list.

Other than the flowers, Edward didn't make his presence known. Emmett and Jasper did come in for lunch, commenting on the beautiful flowers on display, but that was all.

Sitting in my apartment, donned in a tank top and sweatpants, surrounded by the half dozen arrangements, I held my phone, debating what to do. Did I call him? Did I make him sweat it out? Did I let it go and see what tomorrow would bring?

I honestly wasn't sure. I didn't want to fold, but I had so many questions. I had so many things I wanted to know about Edward that he hadn't shared before.

I wanted to know about the mother of his child. Was she in the picture still? So many things that I needed answered before I could move forward with him.

I twisted my phone around and around, wasting time. I leaned my head back on the couch, feeling insecure.

I closed my eyes, trying to get the mental strength up so I could call him. As I relaxed back after the days of emotional turmoil, I couldn't help but doze off. I was almost there, completely asleep, when the door buzzed, jumping me up from my relaxing state.

"Who is it?"

"Delivery," a female voice stated.

I pressed the buzzer, letting the woman in. I should have figured Edward would send more flowers. Or maybe it was chocolate now.

I waited by the door for whatever he was having delivered now.

There was a timid knock signaling the woman was there. I opened the door and looked at her. She was empty handed and she looked far too young to be delivering anything. She looked far too young to have a job let alone walking up to a stranger's door.

"Hi. Didn't you say you have a delivery?" I asked, very unsure of what was going on, or who this girl was. She definitely was a girl, not a grown woman. I cocked my head to the side, as she was silent in return. She looked mildly familiar, but I wasn't sure I had ever seen her before.

After a long pause on her part, she finally opened her mouth to speak. "Uh, yeah, I have a delivery. It's right here." She reached her hand to the side and pulled. "Dad, don't be stupid," she muttered.

Edward came into view. He looked like shit. Like absolute shit. But I guess I probably did too. It was only six and I was in my pajamas, hair pulled into a mess on the top of my head.

"Hi," he said quietly with a wave. "This is my daughter, Sophia. Sophia, this is Bella."

**Baker's Dozen **

I sat on one side of the couch. Edward was on the other side. Sophia had taken up residency on my balcony, texting on her phone. It took me a minute once I saw Edward at my door to understand what was going on. He wanted me to meet his daughter, and she was clearly all for it.

Sophia told me her dad said there was no way I would answer the door for him, so she came up with the idea to get me to let them in. I was glad she did. It was a breath of fresh air to see her, and to realize he wasn't lying, or making up some story to get out of cheating.

"She knew," Edward said, looking out the back door. His gaze on his daughter. We had been silent for the better part of ten minutes once Sophia left us to work out our differences.

"Huh?" I responded, unsure where he was going with this.

"Sophia. She knew about us. She said she saw us at the movies together. Remember when we saw Great Gatsby and I thought I saw someone? I guess I must have seen her walk by, but I couldn't pick her back out in the theater, but she was able to pick me out. As well as you."

I thought back to that movie. We shared our first kiss in that movie and she had seen it all.

"She said she could tell I was happy. Something about a spring in my step."

"Sounds like you have a very intuitive daughter."

"Yeah, well, she takes after her mom, since I am clearly a box of rocks when it comes to relationships."

I sucked in a deep breath. I hadn't been sure how to enter into this topic, but I figured now was as good of time as any.

"About her mom, is she still around? Do you have joint custody? Will I have to deal with baby mama drama?" I gave Edward a smile, but he seemed to suddenly get even gloomier.

"Tanya, Sophia's mom, died when she was four."

My hand went to my face, covering my gasp. "Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I guess that's part of why I held back on telling you about her as well. It's been the two of us for so long. I wasn't even sure how she would handle me being with someone."

I moved across the couch so I was closer to him. I reached my hand out and took his in mine. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"No more secrets. I can't keep anything from you if I want to make this work. I know that now. It may have taken a teenager to remind me of that, but I have heard the message. Loud and clear."

Edward paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. He went on to tell me about how him and Tanya met their freshman year in college. He was smitten by her, and she was by him. They rushed into things and Tanya ended up pregnant. They both wanted to finish school, but they wanted to do things right. When Tanya was six months pregnant, they had a small wedding and moved in together. Things were tight and Edward worked full time and was able to complete his studies. July fifth nineteen-ninety-seven, Tanya gave birth to the young adult sitting on my balcony.

Edward and Tanya made it work, even while caring for a young child. They were both able to complete college, getting degrees in Mathematics and Accounting. They had planned to open their own accounting firm. I now understood why he didn't pursue his white collar career.

"It was snowing out. Tanya was with her parents and her sister, Irina. It was supposed to be Kate instead of Tanya, but Kate got sick. You met them. Well, Tanya was in the back passenger seat. Her dad was driving. They were out planning Irina's wedding. Some guy lost control of his car in the snow and hit them. Her mom died on the spot. Her dad and her both made it to the hospital, but ended up dying a few days later. On Christmas day two-thousand-one."

"Edward." I didn't know what else to say. I pulled him to me, wrapping him tightly in my arms.

He sucked in a deep, ragged breath. "It's okay, Bella. Since her, I haven't felt alive, that was until you. You breathed life into me, something I had been missing for the last eleven years." He ran the back of his fingertips along the side of my face. "I don't want to lose you, Bella."

"I don't want to lose you either." I inched forward, unsure if he would want to kiss me with his daughter just outside, but he met me in the middle, placing his hand behind my head.

Our kiss was deep, but full of all the emotions that were spinning around between us. We broke apart, resting our foreheads on the others.

The door to the balcony popped open. "Get a room you two!" Sophia called, giggling. "Dad, can you take me to Shauna's? Her mom said I can stay the night."

Edward gave me a squeeze before letting me go. "I can't pick you up in the morning. Is she okay with you staying the day?"

"Yeah, or she can bring me home. Can I go? Please?" I looked to Sophia and she winked at me. This kid deserved more credit that Edward gave her.

"I could always pick her up," I said, very quietly, but wanting to help. Thinking that Edward had been doing this alone for so long tugged at me. He was like my dad. Devoted his life to his child.

"You have to work too. You have to work earlier than me for that matter," he said, smiling. "You can go, Soph. Give me a few to say bye and I'll take you."

Edward shuffled his feet at the door, not wanting to go. As much as I didn't want him to go either, I also wanted time to process everything he shared with me. I knew no matter how much thought I put into this all, he wasn't someone I was willing to give up – no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

So, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Sorry if some of you dislike how Bella is a 'doormat'. Sorry if some of you have been cheated on, lied to, etc and are unable to enjoy the story.

A few of you did ask and I forgot to answer - Bella is 28. Edward is 35. He was 20 when he became a dad.

**Baker's Dozen**

After Edward and Sophia left, I tried my best to wrap my head around everything that Edward shared with me. From meeting his daughter, to finding out her mom died when she was a child, to the fact that the women at the storefront where Edward's working were his sister in laws. His daughter's aunts. It made sense as to why they were a tad cold to me.

If nothing more, it sure explained why they weren't very happy with me being there. Edward was moving on, passed their sister.

I curled up on my couch, a blanket wrapped around me lost in my mind. As much as Sophia liked the idea of me with her dad, would be still feel the same if we got married? Had kids of our own. Could I handle a teenage daughter if our relationship got to that point?

We had only been dating for a few months, and until now, we didn't have a level of seriousness attached. Who knew what was to come. But, the fact that Edward felt something strong enough to introduce me to his daughter, I knew he felt more for me than a small connection. Before all of this emotional drama happened, I saw such possibility with Edward. Now, I wasn't sure. Children, even ones which were almost adults could add a large amount of angst to a relationship.

Lost in the thoughts of Edward and me, plus Sophia, there was a knock at my door. I looked at the clock, it was getting a bit late, but I figured it had to be a neighbor.

I padded my way to the door, yanking it open.

Leaning against the door frame was Edward. He held a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers.

"More flowers? I'm not sure where I will put any more."

"You may need to get a bigger place then. I will shower you with flowers and chocolate and whatever else I need to until I know I have you back. I feel like I'll be begging for forgiveness until I die. I don't know how to make this all up to you, Bella."

I moved out of the way so Edward could come back in. "That's not necessary, Edward."

"But it is. I feel so foolish for keeping this from you. I was so afraid of how you would respond. How Sophia would respond, yet she knew. She said she's known whenever I went on a date. Whether a onetime thing, or a reoccurring thing like we have. She's a very intuitive kid."

"Clearly." I wasn't sure what more to say or do. I made my way back to the couch, curling up. Edward followed, sitting next to me.

"Bella, I don't know what to do to make this up to you. I love you so much. I love you more than I've loved anyone." There was a pause. "Even more than I loved Tanya. It scared me at first to love someone more than the woman I'd married so long ago. I should have told you all of this before. As soon as I realized I was so very in love with you."

"You love me?" I asked, slightly shocked. We had never shared those words, let alone our feelings for the other.

"So much. Is that okay?" He looked worried that he was about to scare me.

"I love you, too. So much. I haven't allowed myself to let anyone in for such a long time. Then I gave in and when I thought you were with someone else, my heart crumbled to pieces."

Edward moved closer to me, pulling me onto his lap. "Bella, I'm so, so sorry I let you even have those feelings. I should have told you. I was such an idiot. I hate that I caused you any pain."

"I understand why you kept it from me. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. You wanted to protect her. I get it."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"I could ask the same question." I let myself settle into Edward's embrace.

He held me tight, placing light kisses on the top of my head.

"How long can you stay tonight?"

"As long as you'll have me. Sophia's at her friend's and I'm not going to have to work hard tomorrow. We have a crew coming in to paint for us. I have to be there to supervise."

We sat in silence, Edward running his hands up and down my back. I was content. Past the point of content. I was in love and I was loved. Love is a scary thing, yet with Edward, it felt perfect. Beyond perfect. I felt for the first time in my life complete.

I moved myself on his lap so we were face to face. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I lightly played with the hair at the base of his skull.

"About how this was something I never expected. I had been so used to being alone. I never would have expected to be here with you after that first day in the bakery."

"Me either."

He ran the back of his hand over my cheek. I moved my head just slightly so I could place a kiss on his fingers.

"I love you, Edward."

He smiled. "I love you, Bella."

My fingers tangled in his hair as I pulled him to me. Our lips met and my stomach flipped. My lips had missed his. My body missed his feel, his touch. Here I was, back with him right where I needed to be.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. Coming to rest on the back of my head, lightly grabbing hold on my hair. The other came to rest right at the swell of my ass. He pulled me closer as our lips continued to mold together. Our tongues fought for dominance from the other.

He was mine and I was his.

Our hands touched and felt. I needed to feel all of him. I wanted to express my love to him in a way that I had only done with one other before.

I slid my hands down his chest, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He released the hold he had on my hair, reaching behind him to remove his shirt. I ran my hands up and down his newly exposed flesh, trying my best to memorize every inch of his body.

I kissed my way down his chest. He had muscles I had only dreamt of before. There was a fine patch of hair that was exposed below his navel. I wanted badly to trail it down and see what it led to.

Deep in the back of my mind, I knew that we were about to go to a new level in our relationship. I knew that we needed to talk. We needed to discuss everything that had happened over the last few days, yet at the same time, I needed this. I needed to solidify all of the feelings I had. The feelings I couldn't vocalize through words alone.

Edward tugged on my tank, running his hands along my sides as he lifted my shirt up. He tickled the exposed flesh before pulling my shirt over my head. He ran his fingertips along my breasts where my bra started.

"You're more beautiful than I ever imagined. I don't know how I got so lucky to get to have you." His voice was husky and full of want.

"I don't know how I did either." Edward wrapped his arms around me, our bare stomachs pressing together. He lifted me up as he stood, walking toward my room.

He stopped right outside my door and looked at me. A slight bit of concern was in his eyes. "Bella, I want you. Are you okay with that?"

"More than," I replied, placing kisses to his neck.

Edward kicked my bedroom door open with his foot, before setting me with care on my bed.

He looked at me laying there. I was full of more want and desire than I might have ever been before.

Edward slowly unbuttoned his pants before sliding them down his legs. He climbed on top of me, holding himself off me, meeting his lips to mine.

Wrapping his arm around me, he pulled us up to the top of the bed. "Bella, I feel I should warn you, it's been a while."

"Same for me." I felt the blush come to my face and I was thankful it was dark in my room. As much as I wanted to see all of Edward, I didn't need him to see my embarrassment.

His lips met mine again and it was as though our bodies knew what to do. What they needed to do together to make this work.

We both fumbled a bit trying to get each other's clothing off. Soon we were both laying there, flesh to flesh. Our hands roamed and felt each other.

Edward pulled back as we were about to be completely connected, remembering protection. I promised him we were safe and protected.

As we joined in a way I hadn't been in a very long time, I felt complete. My stomach was full of butterflies. My body felt ignited, feeling every tiny movement through my entire body. We moved together, simply feeling.

Edward let his hands move over my curves, lightly tickling every inch of my exposed flesh. His touches brought this to a new level; a level I had never been to before. He located a part of me that had never been touched before and I never wanted to lose it. Be it the fact I was in love or years of being alone, I now felt like I was being made anew. As this one act was recreating who I was.

I was Edward's. He was mine. There would be no going back.

**Baker's Dozen**

I woke in Edward's arms and it was the best feeling in the world. He cradled my head in the crook of his arm, his other wrapped lightly around my abdomen. My hands were flat on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. It was slow and solid. He seemed to be as content as I was at that moment.

I gently drew shapes on his chest, not wanting to move, but knowing I had to. My alarm would be going off soon for me to start my day. In my mind I tried to go over what I had pre-prepped and how much additional time I could stay in bed with Edward. But the truth was, Alice and Harry used a lot of my extra stock when I took the first half of the week off. I needed to go in and work, plus resupply for the weekend.

I lightly ran my hand under Edward's arm that was draped across me. I lifted his arm and slid my way out from his hold. Still asleep, he reached out looking for the warmth that left him. I couldn't help but take a moment to appraise him, peacefully sleeping. His face was free of worry or concern. His chest lightly rose and fell with each breath he took. He moved his arms, feeling around on the bed again. His eyes snapped open, searching the room.

"Morning, sleepy head," I said with a smile.

"Why are you out of my arms?" His voice was groggy and sleep filled. "I liked sleeping with you next to me."

"Work. Not all of us get to sit on the sidelines and babysit today."

"Oh, hush!" He climbed out of bed faster than I would have expected a man who had just awoken. He pulled me to him, dropping us back on the bed. "I wish we could stay here longer. I don't want to leave you yet."

"I don't want to either, but muffins don't make themselves."

I rolled myself out of his embrace after one last kiss.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, rolling over to watch me walk around my room.

"If you want. It would probably be boring for you."

"If I'm with you, I don't see myself being bored."

"Well, then get your butt moving. I have to be out of here in twenty."

**Baker's Dozen**

We walked into the bakery hand in hand. Edward had a few hours until the painters would be in and I wanted to spend it with him as much as he did with me. Edward helped me around the kitchen as much as he could. It was clear he didn't know much about baking or the inner workings of a kitchen.

I felt sorry for Sophia and Edward, thinking to how rarely home cooking was probably provided to them. I decided then I would be feeding them more often.

By the time Alice was in, Edward was secured in the corner on the chair. I discovered, after he gave me the wrong ingredients a few times, he was going to cause more harm than good.

Edward stayed until he had to get to the soon to be daycare center. Before leaving, he pulled me into his arms. Neither of us cared there were customers there. In that moment, it was us alone.

In that moment I realized what my father had always wanted me to have. Love, happiness, and to be complete. With Edward, I had them all.


	11. Chapter 11

So, this is it. There will be some outtakes in Edward's point of view. If there is some part you would like to see his thoughts on, let me know and I will see what I can put together. Thank you, Chris for letting me bring your idea to life. Thank you to my girls for pre-reading this and for all of you for reading, reviewing and sharing this out.

**Baker's Dozen**

"Let me help you," Sophia said, setting her flowers down.

A year had passed since Edward and I shared our first of many nights together. A year had passed since we said I love you. A year had passed since I met the daughter I never knew I wanted.

A lot could happen in a year's time.

"Thank you." I was trying to get my dress zipped, but I wasn't as flexible as I once had been.

The growing swell of my belly was starting to make everything a tad more difficult. I wanted to sleep more, eat more, and throw up more than ever before in my life. I had to relinquish a lot of my business over to Alice, Harry and oddly enough, Sophia.

I thought back to Sophia's first day. She started out agreeing to help after school, but had now been working there full time all summer long. She was a little apprehensive her first day, unsure how she would even be of help. After spending the afternoon walking her through all of the ins and outs, we decided to let her take a crack at making some loaves of bread. She took to baking like a fish to water. Who knew a girl who had never baked in her life would be a natural. Alice took Sophia under her wing and they became fast friends as well. It was good that they had one another as well. I could tell Sophia struggled not having a mom around and there were some things I don't think she felt comfortable sharing with me. Alice opened her heart to Sophia. Alice gave Sophia someone to vent to when she was frustrated. That alone helped mine and Edward's relationship more than I would have expected.

I looked at the young girl who was turning into a young adult before me. Her eyes showed her love for her father, but also a love for me. Where I had never expected her to be completely accepting of our relationship, she surprised us both. "Bella, you look beautiful," Sophia said, hugging me tight. "My dad's lucky."

"I'm just as lucky. And, Sophia, you are beyond beautiful. Your mom would be proud of the wonderful young lady you've turned into." I brushed a stray hair from her face.

"You know, this is weird. I spent so much of my life being told about her from other people, yet I never knew her for myself. Any memories I have of her are jaded by what people have told me. I don't remember what is my own memories and stories that have been shared. I never really knew what I was missing by not having my mom, then you came into the picture. You've taken a place in my heart I never knew was missing and at the same time, you have made sure to keep my mom alive in there too. I really appreciate you, Bella."

"I know how it is to be in that position, missing something you never really had. I would never want to take her place. Ever. That's her special place always."

Sophia ran the backs of her fingers under her eyes, trying to stop the tears that looked about to fall. I wrapped her in my arms, hoping she felt a sense of calm.

"Now, why don't you go see what your dad is up to? I'm sure he is dying to see you all dressed up."

She nodded her head, sniffling and taking a shaky breath.

I watched Sophia walk from the room, the teal dress dragging across the ground.

When Edward and I told her we were getting married, Sophia was a mix of emotions. She was happy her dad finally found someone to love, but worried about how we would fit together as a family. I promised her I would never replace her mother, I would be happy as her friend. That seemed to work until we found out we were pregnant. Although unplanned, it was happening. Then the worries of being pushed aside surfaced from Sophia. We tried to reassure her constantly that would never happen, and as it would seem, she's confident in her role as the big sister in a soon to be family of four.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I would become someone's wife. My long hair had been pulled up on top of my head. Alice and Sophia did my make-up in a way that I didn't feel completely self-conscious. They kept me natural, yet managed to cover the bags under my eyes that seemed to come with pregnancy.

My dress was simple, yet elegant; flowing in all the right ways to conform to my growing abdomen. The wedding itself was very simple. More or less a formality. I was content going to the courthouse with a few friends. Edward didn't want me to completely lose out on the wedding experience. He also didn't want it to look like a shotgun wedding since I was knocked up.

There was a gentle, yet firm kick to my abdomen. I rubbed my little baby boy through the layers of my dress. I sat back in the chair in the dressing room, closing my eyes.

I knew Harry would be at the door soon; he was giving me away. He felt honored that I would think to ask him, but truth be told, he was the next closest thing I had to a father and he deserved the honor.

By the time I walked out to my groom, I was ready for a nap and our son was doing back flips in my uterus. Edward held me tight as we vowed to love, cherish and honor the other forever. Part of me, the hormonal part, felt it wrong to share the same vows with Edward that he once said to someone else, so we opted to write our own. They still held the same meaning behind them, but they were unique to us.

Edward vowed to build me anything my heart desired. I vowed to bake him cakes until he was sick of the doughy goodness they were. We vowed to love the other unconditionally, forever.

He was mine. I was his. Together we made a family that was perfect in our own ways.

**Baker's Dozen**

"Sophia, can you help me with this?" I was on a stool, belly bulging, trying to hang a picture in the newly painted room for the baby.

She came up behind me, reaching over my head to place the picture up. She gave me a sweet smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

With the baby almost here, things had to be rearranged in the house. That meant the extra room where Sophia had been able to have friends over was turning into a room for her baby brother.

"I know this is difficult for you."

"It's okay. I can't wait to meet him. It's all just a change. A big change. It's been dad and me for so long and then you came along. Don't get me wrong, I love having you here and part of our family, it's just a lot some times."

"I know, honey. You have adapted well and I will be forever grateful that you welcomed me into your family."

I took the few steps back down to the ground just before Sophia wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks for being my mom."

**Baker's Dozen**

"My husband, what are you doing?" I asked him, waddling to where he was in the corner of my bakery kitchen. He had a tape measure and a clip board in hand. I was mildly worried.

"What are you doing is the better question? Alice said you took the day. You should be at home resting. You are about to have a baby."

"I changed my mind. Now what are you doing?" My feet were swollen, my back was killing me and I was near about to pop, but my business needed me for as long as I could manage.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise. Can you let it stay one?"

I raised a brow at him and put my hand on my hip. "Mister Cullen, you wouldn't be keeping secrets from your wife now, would you?"

Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms. "Never, my sweet angel. I was talking to Alice about a few things the other day. She said something about a window in here, but my wife being too cheap. So, I offered to put one in."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would ask Edward to put a window in. This had been a subject of many debates over the last two years. "Honey, you don't have to."

"Isabella Cullen, I do. I know how hot and nasty it can get in here with the ovens going. You ladies need the extra air. Let me do this for you."

I knew there would be no saying no to Edward on this. "Fine." Edward pulled me to him, placing a kiss to my lips. The pregnancy hormones took over. There was something about Edward I couldn't get enough of these days.

We broke apart at the clearing of a throat. "Get a room! How many times have I told you?" Sophia came waltzing into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and giggled. It was her last week working full time before school started back up.

I would miss her during the days. We used the time to slowly build up our bond. We were far from a stepmother/stepdaughter relationship. We were friends, confidantes, and partners in crime, yet at the same time, we shared a bond that couldn't be broken.

Where Edward found something in me I never knew I needed, I was able to do the same for Sophia.

I was theirs, and they were mine. Forever.

_fin_


End file.
